No Idea
by Sham'less
Summary: J’avais honte, honte de m’être ainsi infiltré chez lui sans qu’il m’ait appelé à le faire, honte d’avoir percé à jour son secret contre sa volonté. Honte, devant cette extrême pauvreté, d’avoir été embarrassé de ma propre vie.' ... Schoolfic, Edvy
1. Chapter 1

Heheheh.

J'avais dit que je réécrirais cette fic', c'est maintenant chose - partiellement - faite! ...

Pour ceux qui s'en souviendraient, j'avais déjà posté les premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction sous le même titre, avant de décider de tout recommencer puisque j'avais franchement bâclé le travail... Si vous ne vous souvenez pas, je vous pardonne, ça fait quand même un an et demi ...

Bref. Moins basée sur le boyxboy que sa première version, cette fanfiction reste quand même une fanfiction à contenu homosexuel. De plus, c'est une schoolfic, et vous n'y trouverez aucun plan cul, désolé D':

Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas: ils sont tirés de l'esprit merveilleusement tordu d'Hiromu Arakawa. J'ai toutefois pris la liberté de changer le nom de certains de ses personnages.

Driss et les jumelles sont mes créations, mais ils n'apparaissent qu'en tant que personnages secondaires, voir figurants.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et un merci tout spécial à Yumi, ma correctrice!

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté la rentrée scolaire, mais jamais autant que cette année, allez savoir pourquoi … Attendez. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai dû endurer une session d'été d'une cinquantaine d'heures pour rattraper mes cours d'anglais ? À bien y penser, c'était probablement pour cela que je me sentais aussi froid à l'idée de recommencer les cours aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, une session de cent heures, ça signifie cinq heures par jours, pendant dix jours. Un peu moins d'un mois de vacances gâchées! Mon congé estival avait donc défilé sous mes yeux à une vitesse alarmante, presque réduit de sa moitié. Rien d'étonnant, donc, au fait que je me retrouve assis devant un bol de céréales toutes ramollies par le lait dans lequel elles baignaient depuis un quart d'heure, et auxquelles je n'avais pas encore touchées, cela pour deux raisons toutes simples; de un, la boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac m'empêchait de ressentir quelconque faim, et de deux, je détestais le lait. Mais bon, ça, évidemment, mon père ne s'en souvenait pas. Ou alors il prenait comme acquis que, parce que nous étions frères, j'avais le même amour prononcé pour ce liquide écoeurant que ce veau d'Alphonse. Qu'importe, le fait étant que lorsque nous étions descendu en cuisine, nous avions trouvé deux bols remplis à pleins bords, et un message.

_Bonne rentrée scolaire. Papa vous aime._

Mon frère l'avait lu, avait soupiré, puis s'était mis à avaler son déjeuner à petites bouchées, démontrant un manque d'appétit très peu habituel dans la famille. Je ne lui posai pas de questions pour autant, car j'étais au courant de la nature du problème. Plus que le retour à l'école, l'absence de notre figure paternelle l'avait déçue. Honnêtement, j'ignore à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait; à ce qu'il vienne nous reconduire? À ce qu'il nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte en nous tendant nos sacs à dos, avant de nous laisser partir avec un baiser sur le front? Peut-être pas autant, mais il avait espéré qu'il soit présent, tout au moins. Et secrètement, je l'avais espéré aussi. Mais depuis son retour dans nos existences, il y a de cela moins d'un an, le veuf passait la plus grande partie de sa vie au travail. Évidemment, il le faisait par nécessitée, car nous manquions d'argent, mais en bout de ligne, ces innombrables absences nous agaçaient plus que toute chose. Alphonse, car sa présence et son amour lui manquaient. Moi, car j'attendais avec impatience qu'il endosse enfin son rôle de père. Je finis par me relever et vidai mon déjeuner intact dans l'évier, avant de prendre une pomme que je me mis à grignoter avec lassitude, un bras croisé sur mon torse. Je finis de manger à peu près en même temps qu'Alphonse, et je le regardai nettoyer son bol à regret, en me disant que l'en débarrasser n'aurait pas été un mal. Je détestais le voir dans cet état, lui qui était normalement le boute-en-train d'entre nous deux. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot, ni en achevant de nous préparer, ni en sortant de la maison. Il marchait quelques pas devant moi, son sac solidement hissé sur son dos, agrippant les lanières à deux mains, tandis que le mien ballottait librement, une unique sangle hissée par-dessus mon épaule droite le retenant. Il faisait frais, pour un premier de Septembre, mais pas assez pour que nous songions à nous couvrir plus chaudement, sachant très bien que la température augmenterait considérablement dans les heures à venir.

Arrivé au bahut, Alphonse s'était figé devant la porte de sa toute nouvelle classe, son regard vide indiquant qu'il n'était tout à fait mentalement présent. Il ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur, et l'idée de le laisser seul à l'instant me serrait le coeur. Je levai la main afin d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de mon frère, mais retint mon geste en croisant le regard d'un groupe de trois élèves de la même classe qu'Alphonse. Je me contentai en bout de compte d'une simple claque amicale dans le dos, et lui offrit l'un de mes sourire réconfortant et super menteur que je me faisais un devoir de lui sortir à chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Il esquissa à son tour une petite mimique à la sincérité pitoyable qui me peina plus qu'autre chose. Bien malgré moi, je restai figé, incapable de prendre l'initiative de quitter les lieux en le voyant dans un tel état.

« Alphonse! » appela une voix aigue, munie d'un agréable ton féminin et délicat.

Je me retournai en même temps que mon frère pour lancer un regard intrigué à la jeune fille qui s'approchait de nous, la démarche légèrement accentuée, mais élégante tout de même. Je n'avais dû la voir en tout et pour tout qu'à deux ou trois reprises, et je ne me souvins d'elle que grâce aux quelques mèches roses qu'encadrait une abondante chevelure sombre. De même, je me remémorai son nom que parce qu'il était celui de cette couleur artificielle qui teintait son toupet. Elle passa à côté de moi sans vraiment me voir, et sembla d'ailleurs légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence. Elle salua timidement de la main, avant de prendre Alphonse par le bras, l'entraînant vers la porte.

« Tu viens? On va s'asseoir! » décida-t-elle, en lui adressant un sourire ravi.

Je le vis lui rendre ce sourire, déjà plus enthousiaste, et m'en senti rassuré. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, après quelques pas, je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, mais elle parut se tromper sur sa signification, car ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Elle se détourna vivement, afin de disparaître dans le cadre de porte en emportant mon frère avec elle.

« Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances? » l'entendis-je questionner, sa voix s'éloignant progressivement.

Peu m'importait qu'elle n'ait pas compris le sens de mon sourire. J'étais tout simplement heureux qu'elle soit parvenue à chasser un peu sa nostalgie. Je fis finalement demi-tour, et parti à la recherche de ma propre classe, courant plus que marchant puisque je me savais en retard.

Le son agressif et brute de la cloche retentit au moment où mon regard se posait sur la porte de ma nouvelle classe, en train de se refermer. Malgré ma respiration légèrement haletante, j'allongeai le pas et me précipitai vers elle, bras tendu. Arrivé tout près, j'avisai les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient encore de son cadre, et tendis les bras afin de la retenir. Du coup, je perdis légèrement le contrôle de mes jambes et dérapai un peu. Incapable de m'arrêter, je m'écrasai bientôt flanc contre l'affreuse porte bleu, r'ouvrant cette dernière sur le champ, et constatai avec embarras que tout un chacun étaient déjà installés à leur place, me fixant, l'air surpris. Quelle bande de dominés, aussi! ... Je détournai rapidement le regard, agacé par la crise de toux qui, mystérieusement, s'était attaquée à chacun de mes amis au même moment très exactement, et me tournai vers le professeur, l'air piteux.

« Désolé du retard, je devais accompagner mon frère jusqu'à sa classe...»

« Tu sais, il n'était pas nécessaire de te presser autant, je suis certain que tu serais aisément passé sous la porte!... » me répondit une voix nasillarde et bien trop familière.

Incapable de se contenir, mes quelques amis éclatèrent de rire à la plaisanterie. Faux-culs. Mais à l'instant, le principal de mes soucis n'était pas leur prétendue infidélité mais plutôt le visage familier qui continuait de me couvrir d'un regard bien trop orgueilleux à mon goût. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui? Qu'est-ce que mon imbécile de sale tête de monsieur-j'ai-le-monde-à-mes-pieds de professeur de sciences et technologie de troisième secondaire faisait ici? Dans l'hésitation du moment, je ne parvins pas à trouver mieux à répondre que:

« Euuh ... Je penses que vous vous êtes trompé de classe... »

Nouveaux rires étouffés que je ne remarquai qu'à peine, concentré uniquement sur le sourire désagréablement moqueur qui avait étiré les lèvres de Roy Mustang. Mal à l'aise, je tentais de déterminer ce qu'il signifiait, même si, au fond, j'avais déjà compris la situation.

« Tu crois? Pourtant, on m'avait bel et bien indiqué que j'étais le professeur titulaire de ce groupe, cette année ... Ah, mais tu dois être plus au courant que le directeur, non? »

Je sentis le sang me monter au visage, de colère, devant l'expression satisfaite qu'il affichait. Malgré quelques efforts, je ne parvins pas à mettre le doigt sur quelconque répartie impressionnante, et me contentai donc d'aller m'asseoir à la seule place toujours libre. Tête basse, j'évitai de croiser le regard de mes compagnons de classe, tout particulièrement celui de Winry, que je devinais pétillant d'un amusement malsain. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que je détestais ce professeur, et donc, que je me fasse ainsi démolir devait vraiment l'amuser. Pourtant, elle le détestait tout autant que moi. Néanmoins, quitte à devoir endurer une autre année en la compagnie de ce déplaisant personnage, j'espérais au moins pouvoir bénéficier de nouveau du soutien de ma presque soeur. Oui, parce que j'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle et moi nous étions embrouillés, suite à un accident, cet été. Légère mésentente concernant le fait que j'avais démoli son vélo qu'elle m'avait généreusement prêté, lors d'une course amicale avec quelques voisins. Tu parles, elle s'était certainement amusée comme une folle à passer son été à le remonter; elle adore ça.

Alors que le professeur Mustang se lançait dans un discours passionné, qu'il agrémentait de larges et brusques mouvements des bras afin d'ajouter de l'intensité à son monologue, je me penchai pour fouiller rapidement dans mon sac, duquel je sortis mon étuis à crayon; le même que l'an passé. Je le déposai sur ma table de travail et l'ouvrit, récupérant un quart d'une gomme vieille de trois ans, et dont la blancheur avait été depuis longtemps écartée par un mélange de teintes passant du gris presque noir au jaune crasseux. Je la serrai dans ma paume, et fit mine de m'intéresser à ce que Mustang disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à écrire quelques mots au tableau. Certain de ne pas être surpris en peine action, je me ramassai sur ma chaise et projetai mon bras vers l'avant, en tâchant de ne pas le faire passer trop haut, le but n'étant pas d'alerter tout le groupe. La gomme quitta ma paume et fondit à pleine vitesse en direction de la tête de Winry. Mais, alors que la collision me paraissait comme évidente, la garce eut la brillante idée de se pencher sur son propre sac pour en sortir son matériel de classe. Aussi observai-je avec impuissance l'objet dépasser la blonde, survoler lamentablement l'allée qui séparait les rangées de pupitres, et heurter violemment la tempe d'un étudiant avec un bruit étouffé.

Je me détournai vivement et accrochai mon regard droit entre les omoplates de Mustang, aussi embarrassé qu'amusé par le violent sursaut qu'avait fait l'élève, mais désireux de ne pas être reconnu comme étant le coupable. Celui que mon projectile avait atteint laissa entendre un glapissement de surprise. Un rire étouffé lui répondit, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mustang se retourne et nous lance un regard courroucé. Profitant du sermon qui adressa aux trouble-fêtes, je lançai un regard à Winry, qui m'observait, une main plaquée sur les lèvres pour camoufler son sourire amusé, car, elle, avait très bien compris que la gomme lui était destinée. Mustang tapa dans ses mains à deux reprises afin de ramener l'attention de tous, et j'abandonnai Winry du regard, considérant ce rire que j'étais parvenu à lui arracher comme étant une preuve de réconciliation. Comme de fait, dix minutes plus tard à peine, c'était à son tour d'attirer mon attention, en me faisant passer une feuille de marque-page toute repliée. Je l'ouvris, et m'attarda un court moment sur le seul mot qui y était marqué :

_Amis?_

Je hochai la tête, ainsi que les épaules, et un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je me demandais, sans trouver la réponse, pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de le demander. Ça me paraissait évident.

Le reste du cours se poursuivit sans plus d'événement marquant, au point que je faillis m'endormir le menton dans la main, faute de l'ennuyant professeur qui avait depuis longtemps perdu mon attention avec ses discours à rallonge. L'ennui se mêlant au réconfort qui m'habitait au souvenir de ma réconciliation toute récente avec Winry, même si je n'avais pas douté un seul instant que notre amitié tiendrait le coup. Nous nous connaissions depuis le berceau, après tout.

Après le cours de Science virent celui de Français et de Mathématique, donnés dans cet ordre par Mademoiselle Hawkeyes et Monsieur Bradley. Comme je ne connaissais pas la première, et le deuxième très peu, je parvins à m'intéresser à ce qu'ils disaient, et ces deux heures passèrent finalement plutôt rapidement.

Libérés pour le dîner, Winry et moi nous précipitâmes à la cafétéria, afin d'être les premiers à s'emparer de la table que nous monopolisions déjà l'an passé, avec nos autres amis qui, cette année, n'étaient pas dans notre groupe.

Lin et Driss s'y trouvaient déjà. Leur classe étant plus près de la cafétéria que la notre, ils n'avaient probablement même pas eu à se presser. Je m'assis à leur côté en les saluant distraitement, fondant d'ores et déjà sur mon repas : l'angoisse de la matinée avait disparu pour laisser place à une faim que l'unique pomme que j'avais avalé au matin n'avait pas suffit à combler. Driss m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - En voila des manières, petit sauvage! Persifla-t-il, en usant de sa si caractérielle voix de théatre.

- S'lut! »

Ma réponse m'occasionna un nouveau coup au flanc, qui ne m'empêcha pas d'engloutir le quart de mon sandwich en une bouchée. Les jumelles Jill et Aimee marquèrent leur arrivée d'un cri enthousiaste et se jetèrent toutes deux dans les bras de Winry, qui les y accueillit avec une grimace exaspérée. J'échangeai un regard avec Driss, qui fronça les sourcils et roula des yeux. Ces retrouvailles un peu trop affectives l'agaçaient, d'autant plus que les filles s'étaient vues la veille.

« Et moi alors? J'ai passé l'été aux Caraïbes, loin de vous, et j'ai même pas le droit à un calin?

- Pauvre bébé! »

Lui répondit Jill, en lui adressant une grimace courroucée. Puis, elle fit rapidement le tour de la table et l'enlaça, alors qu'Aimee s'installait aux côtés de Winry. Les jumelles étant davantage les amies de la blonde que les miennes, je me contentai de les saluer avant de retourner à mon repas, que j'achevai avant même que mon frère nous rejoigne. Il arriva alors que j'engloutissais ma dernière bouchée, et c'est la bouche pleine que je lui lançai un « Hey! » retentissant, auquel il répondit aussitôt.

« Ed, parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est impoli! »

Rose, qui marchait à côté de lui, gloussa. Je ne m'attardai pas sur elle, mais remarquai avec satisfaction qu'Al semblait de bien meilleure humeur. Je me tassai un peu afin de lui faire une place, et son amie, forcée, alla rejoindre les trois autres filles, qui l'accueillirent avec une sympathie vide de toute chaleur, attitude que Rose reproduit aussitôt.

La discussion reprit de plus belle, engageant tout le monde, cette fois-ci, si bien que personne ne remarqua l'arrivée d'un garçon à l'air fatigué – ou tout simplement ennuyé – qui s'était arrêté aux côtés de Winry. Cette dernière ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il présenta son poing juste sous son nez.

« C'est à toi? »

Ses doigts se déplièrent, révélant, au creux de sa paume, le quart d'une gomme à effacer salie par l'usure.

* * *

C'est un chapitre d'introduction à l'histoire, et je le trouve franchement mauvais, donc je posterai le suivant d'ici à Dimanche pour ne pas vous laisser sur une mauvaise impression. Ensuite, je posterai probablement aux deux semaines.

Merci à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire!


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre arrive rapidement! Le suivant ne viendra toutefois que dans deux semaines.

Pour ce qui est du personnage de Gwen, je précise qu'il s'agit d'Envy, mais que j'ai changé son nom pour les besoins de la fic', puisque j'ai toujours trouvé qu' ''Envy'' comme prénom, pour un adolescent dans le contexte d'une schoolfic, ça fait un peu ... Bref. Désolée si vous n'aimez pas, mais il s'appelait déjà ainsi dans la première version de cette fic', et j'ai décidé de garder cette idée. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de changement, vous pouvez toujours le faire remarquer, j'en prendrai note pour mes prochaines fanfictions!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jumelles cessèrent de jacasser pour tourner le regard vers l'intrus avec le même intérêt qu'elles accordaient à tous les garçons inconnus qui savaient attirer leur attention, tandis que Lin et Driss se dressaient en fixant le garçon avec défiance. Le regard fixé sur la gomme qui reposait au creux de la paume tendue, je demeurai silencieux, légèrement perplexe face à l'avenir de cette conversation, avant de lever les yeux vers Winry. Cette dernière toisa un instant l'objet, puis étendit le bras dans ma direction et de me pointa du doigt sans la moindre hésitation.

« Non, c'est à lui! »

Sa spontanéité à me dénoncer m'arracha une grimace insatisfaite. Il lui aurait vraiment été difficile de répondre d'un simple non avant de jeter cet incident aux oubliettes? Avec un soupir, je me tournai vers le jeune homme et lui adressai un regard désolé. Sans pour autant exprimer une grande culpabilité : après tout, c'était une gomme à effacer qu'il avait reçu, pas une brique. Ça n'avait pas pu lui faire bien mal. Alors que mon regard croisait le sien, l'éclat violet de ses yeux froids me laissa perplexe mais, loin d'être du genre à me laisser intimider par un autre adolescent à l'air un peu malcommode, je me contentai de hausser les épaules, légèrement.

« Ouais. Désolé,c'est pas toi que je visais. »

Son regard sembla s'adoucir, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Un léger sourire remonta même les commissures de ses lèvres alors qu'il m'observait toujours, l'air à présent plus amuser qu'autre chose.

« Je te la rend, dans ce cas. »

Tout en tendant la main, je me laissai surprendre par sa voix au timbre androgyne, un son qui semblait fait pour le cynisme. Alors que mes doigts allaient se refermer sur la gomme, il ramena vivement son bras et referma son poing sur le projectile.

Je réalisai quelles étaient ses intentions alors qu'il reculait l'épaule, et n'eu même pas le temps de songer à me protéger: l'information atteignit mon cerveau au moment où la gomme quitta sa paume. Projetée avec force, elle vint heurter mon front violemment. Surpris, je m'inclinai vers la table et fermai es yeux par réflexe, avant de porter une main à l'endroit de l'impact, d'où pulsait une douleur certes légère, mais plus forte que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre, venant d'une gomme. Cette dernière, après avoir ricoché sur la table, atterrit près de mon pied et je l'y oubliai pour de bon. Autour de moi, les rires de mes soi-disant amis retentissaient, et même Alphonse pouffait en évitant de me regarder. Au coeur de cette cacophonie s'élevait un ricanement que j'associai aussitôt à celui qui venait de me bombarder avec mon propre projectile.

À cet instant, apparut aux côtés de l'intrus une jeune femme à l'air essoufflée, qui roulait des yeux paniqués en nous observant tour à tour. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se tourne derechef vers l'inconnu, avec des airs de mère ou de grande sœur autoritaire.

« Gwen! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

Les rires se calmant peu à peu, Al et Winry furent en mesure de saluer la nouvelle venue, plus une connaissance qu'une amie: Schieska. Elle leur répondit vaguement, avant de venir se planter devant celui qui venait de se venger de l'attaque dont il avait été victime le matin même, l'air grave.

« Je suis ta marraine, tu dois pas t'éloigner sans rien me dire, comme ça! »

À ma droite, Lin échangea un regard complice avec Driss. Ce dernier ayant été, l'an passé, le parrain du bridé, ils savaient plus que quiconque ce que cela incluait. Être parrain ou marraine d'un nouveau signifiait tout simplement qu'un ancien élève devait accepter de s'occuper d'un nouvel arrivant de la même année que lui pendant ses premières semaines, afin de s'assurer qu'il parviendrait à s'intégrer, qu'il ne se retrouverait pas seul, sans amis ni connaissances, et qu'il comprenait bien le fonctionnement de l'école. Driss et Lin étaient très rapidement devenus amis grâce à cela, mais en observant la pauvre Schieska, lunatique, très intellectuelle et réservée, ainsi que son ''neveu'', qui me semblait être aussi désagréable qu'extraverti, je me dis que le mélange était loin d'être engageant.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Gwen Gildas! Il est nouveau et c'est moi qui suis sa marraine! » lança Schieska, se souvenant soudainement de notre existence.

Le dit Gwen, après avoir lancé à sa compagne un regard agacé, fronça le nez comme si elle dégageait une odeur qui lui était désagréable. Il détourna vivement la tête, et dans l'élan quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs vinrent effleurer le visage de la jeune femme.

« Gwen, c'est un nom de fille! » fis-je intelligemment remarquer, soucieux de venger mon front sur lequel s'esquissait à présent un petit cercle rouge.

Mon commentaire fit glousser Lin, alors que Driss et Winry tentèrent tant bien que mal de refouler un sourire amusé, soucieux de ne pas vexer davantage l'insulté. Ce dernier serrait les dents nerveusement et semblait lancé dans la pénible recherche d'une répartie encore plus fulgurante que celle que je venais de lui adresser. Vu son air contrarié, il ne trouvait pas ... À ses côtés, Schieska me lançait un regard courroucé, avant de se tourner vers son protégé, soucieuse, comme si elle craignait de le voir éclater en sanglots. Puis elle décida de changer de sujet en s'attelant à la tâche des présentations.

« Ici, on a Driss, il fait toujours des blagues stupides qui ne me font pas rire, mais il est quand même très gentil. L'autre, à côté, c'est Lin, il est coréen et il a un accent, je n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre ce qu'il dit ... Là, c'est Jill et Aimee, mais je ne saurais pas dire laquelle est laquelle. Celle avec les mèches roses je la connais pas, et la jolie blonde c'est Winry, une bonne amie à moi. Les deux autres ils sont frères: Alphonse et Edward, le plus petit. »

Je dardai sur elle un regard injecté de sang qui ne l'effraya pas, et m'apprêtai à répliquer avec l'un de mes habituels ''je suis pas petit'', lorsqu'un nouveau ricanement s'échappa du gosier de Gwen, qui me fixait avec intérêt. Je compris, avec un long frisson, que je venais de lui dévoiler mon point faible et détournai vivement le regard, furieux de devoir céder cela à mon adversaire. Du coup, je réalisai qu'il avait gagné ce rang sans même que j'en prenne vraiment conscience, et j'en éprouvai un certain inconfort. Aucune envie de devoir m'encombrer d'un ennemi. Surtout que, Gwen étant dans la même classe principale que moi, nous serions forcés de nous fréquenter toute la journée durant, et ce pendant toute l'année, à moins qu'il ait choisi l'option Musique plutôt que l'option Art plastique. Dans ce cas, ça nous ferait trente-trois heures par cycle ensemble, plutôt que trente-cinq. Halleludja.

« Attend, j'ai pas vraiment compris lequel des deux est lequel, tu peux me redire ça? »

Je blêmis, et me retournai vers Gwen avec une lenteur calculée, des flammes dansant au fond du regard, l'avertissant ainsi qu'il serait plus intelligent de sa part de ne pas aller au bout de son idée. Il s'était toutefois retourné vers Schieska, l'air honnêtement sérieux et intéressé par notre identité respective.

« - Oui, bien sûr! Le plus petit, c'est Edward! répondit la marraine, tout en pointant son doigt dans ma direction.

- C'est le plus jeune?

- Non! Alphonse est plus grand, même s'il est son petit frère!

- Beaucoup plus grand?

- Ouais, c'est assez flagrant.

Je me suis levai à cet instant, rouge de colère, décidé à faire cesser cet échange stupide.

- MAIS VOS GUEULES! Et puis au fond, vous deux, vous êtes simplement jaloux, parce que VOUS vous ressemblez à deux grandes asperges molles! »

Mon éclat de colère fut à moitié enterré par la sonnerie annonçant le début prochain du quatrième cours. Aimee et Jillse levèrent en premier, et s'en furent au pas de course, prétextant qu'elles ne voulaient pas être en retard pour le cours de Mustang – nom qu'elles avaient accompagné d'une exclamation aigue d'adoration, le regard brillant. J'allais me lever à mon tour, lorsque Gwen rétorqua :

« Mustang, c'est bien celui qui t'as complètement humilié devant toute la classe tout à l'heure ? »

Le commentaire ayant atteint une autre corde sensible, je bondis sur mes pieds et me penchai légèrement dans sa direction, les paumes à plat sur la table qui nous séparait, le zieutant avec une hargne à peine mesurée. Bien à l'abri au côté de Schieska, de l'autre côté de la table, il répondait à mon regard en souriant fièrement, les mains appuyées sur les hanches et les yeux brillants du plaisir de voir que son commentaire avait fait mouche. La rage aux dents, je m'apprêtais à lui faire ravaler l'envie de sourire – comment, ça reste à voir … Mais je n'allais pas me laisser insulter comme ça! – lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de l'heure de dîner sonna de nouveau, pour la dernière fois. Probablement soulagée de voir ainsi la confrontation évitée, Winry s'empara de mon bras et me traîna hors de la cafétéria, avec à peine un bref ''Au revoir'' à l'intention des autres.

« Dépêche-toi, faut se changer, on a sport! »

Une fois arrivée devant son casier, elle me lâcha et je m'arrêtai pour récupérer, à mon tour, mon ensemble d'éducation physique. Puis, sans l'attendre, je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire des garçons et me changeai en deux temps, trois mouvements, conscient de n'avoir que cinq minutes pour enfiler la tenue et rejoindre le bon gymnase. Comme le bâtiment en possédait trois, la tâche n'était pas mince … Par chance, je trouvai la bonne pièce dès le second essai, et allai rejoindre mes compagnons de classe. Winry arriva presque aussitôt à ma suite et, me snobant sûrement pour l'avoir abandonnée dans les couloirs, alla s'adosser à un mur, non loin de trois autres filles qui la saluèrent joyeusement. Entrant d'emblée dans son jeu, je lançai un regard à la ronde, avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers Gwen et Schieska, qui venaient d'apparaître.

« - Hey, grand con, t'as oublié de te changer.

- J'avais pas remarqué! »

Gwen m'adressa un regard noir, agacé par la remarque, puisqu'elle était véridique : il portait le même ensemble que plus tôt, et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour deviner que son jean ajusté et ses – fausses - converses n'étaient pas fait pour le sport. De plus, en cette saison, il allait avoir terriblement chaud, là-dedans.

« - Pourtant, je l'avais bien prévenu qu'il avait besoin d'une deuxième tenue pour les sports… , soupira Schieska, l'air affligée.

-Ta gueule, en plus je pouvais pas savoir qu'on en aurait aujourd'hui. C'est le premier jour, alors j'avais pas encore mon horaire, j'te signale! »

Absolument aucun effort de courtoisie : il s'était contenté de lui tomber sur le dos sans plus de considération, et elle en demeura visiblement blessée. Bien que ne me considérant pas comme étant très proche d'elle, je me sentis bien incapable de passer par-dessus l'égoïsme de Gwen.

« - Heho! Parle-lui plus gentiment, elle est déjà bien sympa d'accepter de t'aider à t'intégrer ici!

-Parce que tu penses que j'ai envie d'avoir de l'aide?

- Si t'en voulais pas, t'avais qu'à cocher non à la question ''Désirez-vous qu'un parrain vous accompagne dans vos premières semaines?'', gros malin! »

En arrière-plan, une voix s'éleva, intimant au groupe de se taire, mais je ne lui accordai aucune attention, le regard méchamment fixé sur Gwen.

« - … C'est pas moi qui aie accepté!

- Alors c'est qui? Ta maman?

-HEY! VOS GUEULES, J'AI DIT! »

Et, avant même que j'aie le temps de me retourner pour voir qui venait de nous interrompre, un objet volant que je n'eux pas le temps d'identifier m'atteignit violemment à la nuque. Déséquilibré, je reculai de quelques pas et me mis à frotter vigoureusement l'arrière de ma tête d'une main, un peu abasourdit par le choc. En relevant les yeux, j'aperçus un ballon de Volley Ball lancé vers nous à pleine vitesse et, par réflexe, tentai de m'éloigner de sa trajectoire, mais il siffla à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage avant de venir s'écraser violemment sur celui de Gwen. Abasourdit, il perdit l'équilibre et se laissa tomber lourdement par terre, ses deux mains pressées sur son visage. Pour un peu, j'aurais certainement compatis, mais la douleur de mon propre crâne était trop vive pour m'en laisser la chance.

C'est alors et seulement à cet instant que je réalisai que la professeure de sport se tenait debout, tout près de nous deux, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur et nous toisant avec des yeux brillants d'animal sauvage. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient devant son visage incliné vers le bas, ombrageant terriblement ses traits, la rendant aussi effrayante qu'une ourse protégeant ses petits. La bête, prête à nous séparer en deux d'un coup de patte, fit un pas dans notre direction, et il me sembla que le sol tremblait sous l'impact de ses souliers de course. Un lourd silence s'installa, au cours duquel je me sentais rétrécir, m'enfoncer lourdement dans le sol tout en grimaçant terriblement. Puis, la chose soupira, et sa voix, ferme mais moins criarde, s'éleva.

« … Tu n'as pas tes vêtements? »

Lentement, très lentement, comme si j'avais eu peur que le moindre mouvement trop brusque ne provoque une attaque, je tournai la tête vers Gwen, à qui cette question s'adressait. Malgré l'horrible situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, de le voir secouer faiblement de la tête, le visage pâle, m'emplit de satisfaction.

« Retenue demain, pendant ton heure de bouffe. Bon! Tout le monde! Assis devant moi! »

En d'autres termes, il aurait sûrement protesté, mais la colère à la fois froide et explosive du professeur semblait l'avoir douché, et pas qu'un peu. Comme à peu près tout le reste de la classe, il demeura muet d'effroi, à observer la femme s'éloigner de quelques pas et croiser les bras sur la poitrine en attendant que tous se soient exécutés. Une fois la classe sagement assise devant elle, elle daigna nous dévisager tous d'un œil expert, avant de froncer légèrement le nez.

« Je suis le professeur Armstrong, votre enseignante d'éducation physique pour cette année. Comme vous avez pu le voir – elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Gwen – je ne tolère pas les oublis ! Ni le bavardage incessant. Ni le copinage pendant les activités. Ni les commentaires inutiles. Mesdemoiselles, vos règles ne sont en rien une excuse pour rater les cours. Vous avez mal au ventre, prenez des antidouleurs ou souffrez en silence. Les membres brisés ou les blessures mortelles sont les seules raisons pour lesquelles je vous laisserai PEUT-ÊTRE manquer mes cours! Compris? »

Elle laissa un court silence ponctuer son discours, avant de continuer.

« L'an passé, vous avez du courir seize minutes sans relâche. Cette année, vous aurez à en faire vingt. Mais aujourd'hui, pour éviter de trop en demander à vos petits corps mal entraînés, vous n'en ferez toutefois que dix, pour commencer … Aller, bougez-vous! »

La classe se leva d'un même mouvement, et tous se mirent à courir sans dire un mot, chacun concentrant son énergie sur ses pas, afin de garder la cadence, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver trop épuisés pour résister à dix simples petites minutes et, donc, devoir affronter le violent professeur. Même Gwen, malgré ses vêtements, dut courir, et je ne m'échappai du mutisme que pour lui faire remarquer, en passant à côté de lui :

« Ça va laisser des marques … »

Il leva un bras à son visage, pressant ses doigtssur la base de son nez, juste sous les yeux, là où le ballon l'avait heurté précédemment, et grimaça en sentant qu'une douleur persistait.

La course terminée, la professeure nous ordonna de nous choisir un partenaire et de pratiquer nos services. C'est donc, les poignets rouges d'avoir trop frappé sur ces damnés ballons de Volley Ball, que je sortis du cours une fois ce dernier terminé, pour me diriger d'un pas déjà las vers ma classe d'Histoire, le dernier cours de la journée.

Le professeur, monsieur Breda, compatissant à notre sort, se présenta, puis nous résuma la matière à voir durant l'année. Sa présentation ne dura en tout qu'une quarantaine de minutes, et il nous laissa le reste de la période pour socialiser. Tout en m'éventant avec mon agenda, je rejoignis Winry et Schieska qui discutaient au fond de la classe, près de l'un des ventilateurs, et m'intéressai à leur conversation seulement pour profiter, moi aussi, des quelques courants d'air frais.

« - Tu aurais dû refuser.

- Comment je pouvais savoir que j'allais tomber sur ce genre de personne? J'ai parrainé trois fois, et ça c'est bien passé …

- Dans le doute, refuser est toujours la meilleure solution! »

Comprenant qu'elles parlaient de Gwen – et réalisant de ce fait que je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'assurer que son éclat de tout à l'heure n'avait pas attristé Schieksa – je daignai m'intéresser un peu plus à elles, jusqu'à appuyer mes coudes sur le bureau pour installer ma tête entre mes mains.

« T'en fais pas trop avec ça, y'a des gens qui sont pas faits pour avoir des amis. Laisse-le à sa place. » marmonnai-je, acerbe.

Elle me lança un regard effarouché, avant de se retourner vers Gwen qui, la tête calée entre les bras, semblait dormir sur sa table de travail.

« Tu es dur avec lui, il est nouveau ici, il se comporte probablement comme ça juste pour se donner un genre … Au fond, il cherche peut-être seulement à être apprécié, et il ne sait pas comment. C'est pourquoi je dois l'aider à se faire des amis, mais je suis en train d'échouer … »

Je ronflai bruyamment et levai les yeux au ciel, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu te fais des films! »

L'atmosphère devenant tendue, Winry entreprit de changer le sujet de conversation, et la période s'acheva plus doucement.

Une fois la journée terminée, Alphonse et moi nous rejoignîmes et marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à la maison, pour découvrir que notre père n'y était pas encore. Situation banale, puisque son nouveau patron le retenait au poste jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

Journaliste de terrain, c'est pour une étude menée en Afrique du Sud qu'il avait dû quitter le bercail des années plus tôt. Il y était demeuré un an, puis était revenu pour passer l'été avec nous avant d'y retourner. Après quelques mois, son étude mise de côté, il s'était déplacé davantage dans le Sud et avait continué cette routine, revenant nous voir pendant l'été. Puis, à la mort de notre mère, nous n'avions plus eu de ses nouvelles pendant plus ou moins deux ans.

Mais depuis son retour, et comme il était à présent responsable de nous, il était retourné à la base du métier : journaliste local. Et ce travail lui prenait visiblement beaucoup de son temps.

La soirée progressa lentement et, à dix-neuf heures, nous n'avions toujours eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Sur le point de mourir de faims, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour faire livrer une pizza que nous avons mangée avec appétit, mais dans le plus grand des silences. Puis nous avons attendus, flanc contre flanc, tout en attendant la télévision, qu'il arrive.

À vingt-deux heures et demi, toujours sans nouvelles, Alphonse s'est laissé aller à demander, d'une voix inquiète :

« Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? »

De ne pas l'avoir vu de la soirée m'arrangeait, mais je savais que ses absences fréquentes et inexpliquées blessaient beaucoup mon frère, et à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de disparaître ainsi pour une soirée, je ne le détestais qu'encore plus. C'est donc avec une haine évidente dans la voix que je lui répondis, le plus honnêtement du monde :

« Non, il a juste dû oublier qu'il a des fils à sa charge. Encore une fois. »

Je me levai, et ne remarquai que trop tard l'expression malheureuse d'Alphonse, alors que ce dernier se détournait pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Et un merci tout spécial à ceux qui prennent aussi celui de commenter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voila, déjà deux semaines!

Je n'ai rien à dire, sinon merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et joyeuses fêtes à tous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La porte d'entrée, vieille et mal entretenue, protestait lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. C'est cela qui me réveilla, en pleine nuit. L'esprit encore tout embrouillé, je tendis l'oreille, épiant les bruits de pas traînants émanant de la cuisine, puis me tournai vers le cadran. Onze heures trente-sept. Étendu sur le ventre, je pris le temps de me réveiller bien comme il faut, puis me levai et descendit à la cuisine, où je surpris mon père en train de se verser un verre de lait. Sa valise reposait à ses pieds, et il était habillé proprement, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait ou qu'il revenait du travail. Il me tournait le dos, et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de mon arrivée.

« Où tu étais?! »

Il sursauta, renversant de ce fait un peu de lait sur le carrelage, et se retourna rapidement avant de se détendre, me reconnaissant. Il soupira, rangea le lait et baissa le regard vers les quelques gouttes qui marbraient le sol.

« Oh, c'est toi, Edward… Désolé, tu t'inquiétais? »

Il me regarda au travers de ses lunettes dans lesquelles se reflétait la lumière artificielle de la pièce, et je me hérissai en secouant vivement la tête.

« Non, pas du tout! Mais Alphonse, oui! Tu l'as vraiment déçu, tu sais! »

Il s'était détourné, abandonnant son verre pour essuyer les dégâts, mais je savais qu'il écoutait tout de même.

« - Déçu? De moi?

- Oui, de toi! Ça te tuerais d'être présent pour tes fils, pour une fois?! »

Je l'abandonnai sur cette déclaration et m'empressai de rejoindre ma chambre. En approchant, j'entendis une porte se fermer, tout près. Celle d'Alphonse. Devinant qu'il avait suivit la conversation, je m'arrêtai devant sa chambre et demeurai là un moment, à hésiter. Il n'aimait pas m'entendre m'énerver après notre père, mais était bien souvent du même avis que moi et donc, à chaque fois, il se taisait et s'isolait pour tout digérer. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser seul avec ce mal, mais j'ignorais que faire pour l'aider. C'est donc, impuissant et vaincu, que je me détournai vers ma propre chambre pour y retourner. Tout en notant qu'Hohenheim n'avait pas cru bon de poursuivre la conversation …

Au matin, bien évidemment, il n'était plus là, puisqu'il partait travailler tôt. Il n'avait toutefois pas oublier de répéter son attention de la veille, c'est à dire, de nous préparer chacun un bol de céréales. Alphonse n'étant pas encore levé, je m'empressai de faire disparaître leur contenu dans l'évier et nettoyai la vaisselle. Mon frère arriva sur cet entre fait et m'aida à préparer le déjeuner, à savoir : deux tranches de pain grillées chacun. Encore une fois, le déjeuner se passa en silence, duquel je commençais à me lasser. Cette ambiance gâchée m'incommodait, et contribua à augmenter encore davantage le nombre de mes raisons pour détester mon père. Évidemment, je m'abstins d'en faire part à mon frère, et c'est dans cette lignée que nous nous lançâmes vers l'école, n'osant même pas nous regarder. Nous nous séparâmes après un vague au revoir, et je m'empressai de regagner ma classe de mathématique.

Monsieur Bradley ne me reprocha pas mon presque retard, se contentant de me saluer d'un sourire amical, avant de commencer une révision de l'année précédente. Plutôt à l'aise avec cette matière, je me contentai de refaire mes notes de cours sans vraiment écouter lors des exemples, observant autour de moi en cherchant à m'occuper. Jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrête sur Gwen qui, le menton dans la main et les yeux mi-clos, semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que moi.

Le cours passa lentement – trop lentement – et je n'eu que le temps de me rendre à la salle de classe suivante avant que la deuxième heure ne commence. Agacé de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller voir Alphonse, je m'installai lourdement sur ma chaise, tâchant de m'isoler le plus possible du groupe, et écoutai les introductions du professeur d'Anglais, Jean Havoc, d'une oreille plus que distraite.

À la troisième période, français, mademoiselle Hawkeyes nous dicta un texte et nous donna pour devoir de le corriger. Je le rangeai négligemment dans mon sac et quittai la classe dès la cloche sonnée, pressé de rejoindre la cafétéria où Al se trouverait peut-être déjà.

Bouillant de rage, car je n'avais pas eu le temps de déverser ma colère depuis la matinée, ce fut comme une tornade que j'entrai à la cafétéria, avançant vers la table où Lin, Driss, Aimee, Jill, Schieska et Gwen mangeaient déjà. L'humeur n'étant pas aux compromis, je laissai brutalement tomber mon repas à ma place et, tout en m'asseyant, je pointai Gwen du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! »

Étonnés par la colère qui faisait trembler ma voix, Lin et Driss m'observèrent curieusement – la bouche pleine – et haussèrent des sourcils intrigués. La scène de la veille leur avait bien appris que lui et moi ne nous entendions pas à merveille, mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cela. Volant aussitôt au secours de son protégé – et ayant vraisemblablement oublié son ingratitude – Schieska lança d'une voix précipitée :

« - À l'autre table, ils ne le veulent pas.

- Pourquoi on le voudrait davantage ici? »

J'ouvris violemment mon sac, y plongeai la main, en sortis mon sandwich, y plantai les dents et mâchai avec une hargne fulgurante. Estomaquées, Aimee et Jill détournèrent le regard alors que Lin semblait se régaler du spectacle. Driss, plus réaliste, avala sa bouchée avant de répondre.

« Il y a que toi qui ait un problème avec lui, ici. »

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier, lui faisant comprendre que sa trahison ne ma plaisait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas.

« Winry ne l'aime pas non plus! » aboyais-je en appuyant la main sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui venait tout juste de nous rejoindre.

Exclue de la conversation, elle nous observa tous, l'air perplexe, avant de décider qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler de cette histoire. J'allais récidiver, déterminé à chasser l'indésirable de MA table, mais l'arrivée de Rose détourna mon attention. L'air légèrement mal à l'aise, elle se glissa jusqu'à moi.

« Euh … Edward? Alphonse m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il rentrais … Il ne se sentait pas très bien. »

Pas très surpris, je soupirai et senti la colère m'abandonner. Ne demeurait plus qu'un malaise, et l'envie de rentrer à mon tour, pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trop mal. Oubliant Gwen et sa présence, je baissai les yeux sur mon repas, l'appétit coupé, et me tassai légèrement pour laisser une place à Rose, qui s'était invitée à son tour. Plus au courant et déductive que les autres, Winry m'observa un moment, avant de se lancer.

« Encore une histoire avec ton père, c'est ça? …»

Je sentis soudain toute ma colère m'abandonner, remplacée par un triste malaise, auquel je répondis simplement en inclinant la tête et en baissant le regard sur mon repas, avant de me mettre à égrainer nerveusement le pain de mon sandwich en le grattant de l'ongle. Winry comprit l'affirmation dans ce geste et quitta sa place, contournant Rose qui s'était assise entre nous deux lorsqu'elle s'était incrustée. La blonde passa une jambe par-dessus le banc et s'y assis à cheval, forçant l'amie d'Alphonse à reculer si elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec Winry sur les genoux. Puis, alors que, intimidés par la situation, les autres se remettaient à parler, elle approcha la bouche de mon oreille et me demanda prudemment de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé. Encouragé par le fait que plus personne ne semblait écouter, je lui résumai toute l'histoire à voix basse. Puis, après réflexion, j'ajoutai :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi il est revenu nous prendre, si il n'avait même pas l'intention de s'occuper de nous. »

Winry passa l'autre jambe par-dessus le banc et ramena son repas à elle, indiquant à Rose qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre sa place. Elle appuya doucement une main sur mon épaule, qu'elle pressa en silence, avant de se remettre à manger, me laissant remuer mes souvenirs.

Mon père avait quitté la maison alors que j'avais à peu près quatre ans, pour n'y revenir que durant les vacances d'été. Je n'avais donc que très peu de souvenirs de lui, et jusqu'à son retour, je n'avais jamais vraiment su quelles avaient été les motivations, les raisons de ces absences prolongées. Ma mère évitait le sujet, et personne d'autre ne semblait être au courant. Tous se posaient la question, et certains parrains et marraines étaient même venus me le demander. Ils avaient vite appris à ne pas parler de lui devant moi, ni devant Alphonse, et le sujet était peu à peu devenu tabou, sans que nous nous en rendions vraiment compte. Quelques années plus tard, notre mère, Trisha, mourut dans son lit, accompagnée de notre docteur de famille, qui avait pris soins d'elle et de nous pendant les dernières semaines de sa vie, étant donné qu'elle-même n'avait plus la force de se lever pour nous faire à manger. Malgré tout, elle continuait de nous aider à faire nos devoirs.

Comprenant notre besoin, à Alphonse et moi, de ne pas être séparés après une telle perte, le docteur nous présenta à l'une de ses amies, laquelle nous prit chez elle d'une manière pas vraiment officielle, et donc, plus ou moins légale. Izumi Curtis, de son nom, nous éleva donc et, sans prendre auprès de nous l'attitude et la place d'une mère, devint vite un point d'appui solide, l'un des trois seuls qu'il me restait encore, et certainement le plus stable, quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et qui pouvait me protéger. Les deux autres n'étaient autres qu'Alphonse et Winry. Je vivais avec le premier, alors que la seconde était parvenue à convaincre sa grand-mère de la transférer d'école, afin de pouvoir continuer à nous voir tous les jours, puisque nous habitions plus loin à présent. Nous nous habituâmes à cette vie, elle nous convenait bien, et nous apprenions peu à peu à gérer l'absence de Trisha près de nous.

Izumi nous forçait à un train de vie responsable et stricte : nous vivions sous son toit, donc, nous nous devions de l'aider, elle et son mari, et cette entente nous convenais parfaitement. Bien que parfois paresseux, nous aimions qu'ils nous fassent suffisamment confiance pour nous demander de les aider lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, avec leur marché ou avec les tâches ménagères.

Puis, l'an passé, peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, tout avait basculé de nouveau. Notre père, ayant surmonté son deuil et pris de l'envie de nous récupérer, avait prit contact avec le docteur qui avait assisté Trisha. Puis, il nous avait réclamé à Izumi, qui n'avait eu d'autres choix que de le laisser partir avec nous, puisqu'elle n'avait légalement aucun droit sur nous.

Van Hohenheim vivait dans un petit appartement où nous avions emménagé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Puis, nous avions déménagé de nouveau, cette fois dans une petite maison tout près de l'école. Le bâtiment n'occupait vraiment que peu de surface, mais possédait un deuxième étage où se trouvaient trois chambres et une salle de bain. Ensuite, notre père se remis en quête d'un travail, et nous cessâmes pratiquement de le voir. Lorsqu'il travaillait beaucoup, nous pouvions passer jusqu'à trois jours sans le croiser, car il arrivait tard le soir et repartait tôt le matin. De plus, nous ne nous entendions pas. Ou plutôt, je ne lui manifestais aucune tolérance, aucun respect … et surtout, je ne lui accordais aucune marge d'erreur. Quant à Al, il s'avouait constamment blessé par ses absences, par son manque d'affection et d'attention, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré : que ce soit de la douceur de Trisha ou la sévérité d'Izumi. Mais avec Hohenheim, nous étions presque livrés à nous-même, et il en souffrait.

Après un long moment de silence, Winry se pencha de nouveau vers moi.

« Vous voulez venir dormir à la maison ce weekend? »

Un léger sourire se força un passage sur mon visage assombrit et demeura un instant avant de disparaître. Puis, je hochai la tête en détournant le regard, presque honteux d'accepter son aide. Mais je savais qu'une fin de semaine avec elle et mamie Pinako ferait le plus grand bien à Alphonse – et à moi aussi, soyons honnêtes. C'est ce moment exact que choisit Gwen pour manifester son besoin visiblement maladif de faire chier son monde. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, pourtant : le pauvre n'avait pas lâché de vacheries depuis mon arrivée, c'est à dire une quinzaine de minutes. Cela devait affreusement le démanger.

« Vous êtes ensemble?! »

La blonde et moi sursautâmes tous les deux en même temps, avant de nous éloigner brutalement l'un de l'autre : je heurtai violemment Lin de l'épaule, tandis qu'elle entrait en collision avec Rose. Cette dernière, surprise, échappa le gobelet de yaourt qu'elle tenait en main sur ses genoux, et poussa un gémissement de terreur en voyant son contenu se déverser sur ses vêtements. Winry s'empressa de s'excuser, avant de l'attraper par la main et de la forcer à se relever.

« Désolé, c'était vraiment pas voulu! Viens, j'ai des vêtements de rechange, je vais te les prêter.»

Et elles s'éclipsèrent, l'une honteuse de ses vêtements tachés, et l'autre, pressée de fuir le lieu qui risquait d'être l'assaut d'innombrables moqueries dans trois, deux, un …

« - Tu parles, deux saintes-nitouches comme eux !

- Ils cachent jeu, mais oui! *

- Non Lin, j'te jure, ils osent même pas se regarder dans les yeux!

- Comme! C'est certain qu'ils sont ensemble, sans dire. Il dort chez elle!

- Avec Al! »

Je laissai Driss et Lin déterminer si j'étais trop timide pour avouer mon amour inconditionnel à Winry ou si nous nous fréquentions déjà depuis des années en cachette pour me détourner vers le fauteur de trouble qui, visiblement fier de son coup, s'intéressait de près à la discussion animée qui venait d'éclater à notre table.

« T'es un marrant, toi! C'est notre amie d'enfance, rien de plus ! »

Il tourna le regard vers moi, et son visage se fendit d'un détestable sourire moqueur, devant lequel je ne pus que serrer les dents. J'aurais dû me taire et le laisser écouter la conversation. À présent, il savait qu'il venait de percer une autre de mes faiblesses. En gros, c'était maintenant trois à zéro pour lui, et ça m'enrageait de savoir qu'il menait le jeu. Prenant conscience de la colère qui montait en moi, je me demandai vaguement comment un type que je connaissais depuis moins de deux jours pouvait autant me faire perdre mon sang froid. Quelles raisons avais-je de le détester plus qu'un autre? Les idiots arrogants ne manquaient pourtant pas, dans ce bahut comme dans tous les autres, et jusque là, j'étais très bien parvenu à les ignorer. Agacé, je me permis de le dévisager sans me gêner, afin de déterminer ce qui pouvait m'énerver à ce point chez lui. C'est ce faisant que je remarquai l'équimose qu'avait laissé le ballon sur son front. Distraitement, je me demandai si la gomme avait aussi laissé une trace sur le mien, et je me retins d'y porter un doigt pour vérifier la sensibilité.

La conversation ne reprenant pas, je me désintéressai bien vite de ce qui se passait à table et décidai de quitter la cafétéria, abandonnant au groupe les restes du repas que je n'avais qu'à peine touché. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, avant de me lancer à la recherche de Winry, au travers des couloirs. Une connaissance de notre classe m'indiqua qu'elle était dans les toilettes des filles, et comme je n'avais franchement aucune envie de me ridiculiser en attendant qu'elle en sorte, je choisis plutôt de frapper à la porte en l'appelant. Elle ouvrit presque aussitôt, puis sortit me rejoindre.

« - Pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans les toilettes?

- Je nettoie les vêtements de Rose pendant qu'elle se change.

- C'est que du yaourt, ça l'aurait pas tuée … »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de me demander, un brin impatiente, pourquoi je voulais lui parler.

« - Je vais rentrer, rejoindre Al. Tu m'appelleras après les cours pour me donner les devoirs?

- Ok. Prend bien soin d'Al … »

Elle fit demi-tour afin de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la salle de bain, et je passai à mon casier pour récupérer mon sac avant de quitter le bâtiment sans me soucier d'avoir une autorisation ou non. La surveillance étant franchement insuffisante, sortir avant la fin des cours n'avait rien de difficile ou de dangereux, à cette école. Dans le pire des cas, on me demanderait ce que je faisais, et je n'aurais qu'à prétexter d'avoir la gerbe pour qu'ils me laissent le champ libre.

Bien qu'il ait la clé de la porte d'entrée, Al se tenait assis sur le perron, le menton dans les mains, son sac contre son flanc. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il ne réagit pas en m'entendant arriver près de lui. Inconfortable, comme toujours face à ce genre de situation, je pris mon temps pour faire glisser la lanière de mon sac de mon épaule, puis pour laisser ce dernier s'écraser lourdement par terre. Finalement, je m'installai prudemment à ses côtés, mon bras effleurant le sien, les mains jointes devant les genoux, et me demandai vaguement ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Plutôt que de me casser la tête, je laissai ma bouche parler d'elle-même.

« Winry nous a invités à passer le weekend chez elle. Ça te dit? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais je décelai un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il redressait légèrement le menton. Une brise chargée des odeurs émanant d'une tondeuse vint nous caresser le visage, et je la laissai faire en fronçant légèrement le nez.

« J'ai parlé à papa ce matin. »

Surpris, je tournai la tête pour constater qu'Al m'observait à présent, les yeux bien ouverts. Il s'était donc levé avant moi, suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir le voir. Perplexe, je ne répondis rien, attendant la suite des aveux. Il ramena son regard droit devant lui, visiblement hésitant.

« Il est désolé d'être revenu si tard et de ne pas avoir prévenu. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça nous inquiéterait. Il a dit qu'il serait là pour manger avec nous, aujourd'hui. »

Je soupirai, l'idée de passer du temps avec lui ne m'enchantant guère, mais m'abstins de préciser ce détail.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas alors, ce matin? »

Il haussa les épaules et affirma ne pas savoir. Je baissai légèrement les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, devinant plutôt qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de m'en parler.

* * *

* Lin a un accent, n'oubliez pas x)

Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter!


	4. Chapter 4

Je rappelle que tous les personnages tirés d'FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, et que les autres sont inventés et n'ont aucune espèce d'importance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les yeux sévères de la surveillante ne décrochaient pas, refusant obstinément de nous lâcher ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, convaincue que nous en profiterions pour démolir la salle dont elle avait la charge. Je sentais très bien le poids de son regard sur ma nuque, et lui seul me fournissait la force de garder mon attention à ma copie, et donc, celle de ne pas enfoncer entièrement mon crayon dans l'oreille de Gwen, assis juste à côté de moi, et qui n'avait pas cessé de m'écraser le pied de son talon – le con portait des bottes, en plus! – depuis le début de la retenue.

La veille, comme tous les soirs depuis sa conversation matinale avec Alphonse, il y a de cela deux semaines, mon père était revenu tôt du travail. Il nous avait préparé à manger – un plat infect auquel je n'avais qu'à peine touché – puis avait fait mine de s'intéresser à nous tout en travaillant. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone avait sonné, et c'est par pure paresse que j'avais refusé de tendre le bras qui me permettrait de répondre, laissant à mon père le devoir de se lever et de le faire lui-même. Si j'avais su …

La direction avait téléphoné, pour qu'il confirme mon absence de l'après-midi – j'avais décidé de m'épargner les deux heures consécutives avec Mustang pour cette semaine en prétextant un rendez-vous chez le dentiste – et, bien évidemment, lui n'avait rien confirmé. J'en étais donc quitte pour une semaine de retenue après les cours, en compagnie de l'androgyne de service, qui d'ailleurs ne décollait plus de notre table, et ne manquais jamais la moindre occasion de me faire littéralement bondir hors de mes gongs. Et, qui plus est, pour une raison aussi inconnue que bête – forcément – s'obstinait à ne pas faire ses devoirs. Tout en recopiant sans relâche le texte imprimé en caractère huit sur la feuille que m'avais donné la surveillante, je demeurais aux aguets du moindre mouvement, n'attendant que l'occasion propice pour me venger de la botte qui malmenait mes orteils depuis une quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme nous annonce enfin que l'heure était passée, et que nous devions lui rendre notre copie. Qu'elle nous remettrais fidèlement dès le lendemain soir … agacé par le ton suffisant qu'elle avait employé en nous servant cette répartie, je me levai et lui abandonnai négligemment ma copie, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé. La démarche raide, j'avançais sans ralentir, percevant très clairement le claquement des talons de Gwen dans mon dos. Dépourvu de public pour admirer ses mesquineries, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à engager une guerre verbale, mais je me méfiais tout de même, prêt à encaisser la moindre offense. Une fois sorti de l'établissement, je replaçai la sangle de mon sac à dos d'un coup d'épaule, puis tournai légèrement la tête, afin de lancer un regard à Gwen, qui s'éloignait lui aussi à pieds, ayant visiblement déjà oublié jusqu'à mon existence. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis grimaçai de dédain avant de reprendre mon chemin en tentant de ne plus penser à lui.

En entrant, je découvris la maison vide de toute activité, aussi silencieuse que si personne ne s'y était trouvé. Les souliers de mon frère, abandonnés dans le hall d'entré, affirmant toutefois le contraire, je me déchaussai et l'appelai à travers la maison. Il me répondit de l'étage, et je m'élançai aussitôt dans les escaliers pour me diriger vers sa chambre, dont la porte était ouverte. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, et lisait tranquillement. Alors que je m'installais sur le banc qui siégeait près de la fenêtre, il prit la peine de terminer sa page, puis déposa doucement son livre sur sa table de chevet.

« -Bonne retenue? finit-il par demander, un sourire suffisant difficilement retenu pointant sur ses lèvres.

- C'était génial! J'y aurais passé la soirée! ironisai-je en remuant doucement le pied sur lequel Gwen s'était acharné.

- Ça t'apprendra peut-être à ne pas sécher les cours! »

Je haussai les épaules et détournai le regard, cherchant à éviter une nouvelle leçon de morale. Mon frère avait réagit encore plus mal que mon père en apprenant qu'il m'arrivait, à l'occasion, de fausser compagnie à mes professeurs, et il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de me sermonner. Je tâchai de changer de sujet rapidement, afin d'éviter qu'un conflit n'éclate.

« -Hohenheim est pas encore là?

- Il va rentrer tard. Trop de travail. Il a laissé un message … »

Il fixa un moment le vide, réfléchissant, et ses traits devinrent soucieux. Je compris à quoi il pensait pour avoir déjà été confronté à cette expression et soupirai en anticipant ce qui allait venir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles Hohenheim? »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils avant de baisser obstinément le regard vers mes pieds, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de répondre.

« Tu pourrais l'appeler Papa … »

Il plissa les lèvres, avant de soupirer et d'ajouter, faiblement :

« Ou juste Van … »

Je secouai négativement la tête et me relevai, ne remarquant pas son regard affligé.

« J'vais préparer de quoi manger. »

Il se leva à son tour et sortit à ma suite, en protestant.

« Laisse tomber, je cuisine mieux que toi. Va faire tes devoirs, à la place! »

Je ne m'obstinai pas, préférant retraiter dans ma chambre pour corriger la dictée donnée par Hawkeyes. Cette dernière m'avait très bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas un nouveau cinq de pourcentage de ma part, et je ne tenais franchement pas à la contrarier. Tout en m'attardant distraitement sur certains accords, je me permis de réfléchir au commentaire d'Alphonse quant au fait que j'appelais notre père par son nom de famille. Il m'avait semblé triste en prononçant ces mots, mais je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer cette réaction. Par contre, je pris conscience que mon petit frère prenait de plus en plus souvent la défense d'Hohenheim depuis quelques jours.

***

Ma dictée me valut un vingt de pourcentage, et donc, une place réservée à la prochaine récupération. Vexé de cette note peu flatteuse et humilié par le mécontentement du professeur, je me pointai à la table l'humeur dans les talons une fois l'heure de manger arrivée et m'installai entre Lin et Rose qui, depuis le début de la semaine, encombrait sans remords la place qu'elle avait visiblement adoptée. Alors que je m'asseyais, je levai brièvement le regard et aperçut Aimee qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa jumelle, juste en face de moi. Embarrassé – comme toujours face à ce genre de situation – je lançai un regard curieux à la ronde, pour finalement comprendre que tous semblaient aussi perdus que moi. Finalement, Jill daigna nous informer que leur père avait pris la pénible décision de demeurer en Alberta pour six mois encore, les choses allant bon train là-bas avec l'extraction de pétrole. Il y faisait, semblait-il, beaucoup d'argent. Puis, les jumelles se retirèrent pour s'éloigner de la vue des autres et pour calmer leur peine. Je ponctuai leur départ d'un commentaire empli de ressentiment.

« Si seulement le mien d'père pouvait faire la même chose. »

Probablement énervé par son quinze de pourcentage – pire que moi, haha! – Gwen réagit au quart de tour, comme si je venais de l'insulter personnellement.

« Toi au moins t'en as un, un père, alors arrête de brailler! »

Estomaqué – je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça venant de lui – je pris un moment avant de répliquer d'un ''De quoi j'me mêle? '' peu convaincu, auquel Winry répondit la tête basse.

« C'est vrai Ed, on est plusieurs ici à ne plus avoir de père, alors c'est un peu blessant de toujours t'entendre te plaindre du tien. »

Je tentai d'avaler la critique avec calme, comprenant malgré tout l'indélicatesse dont j'avais fait preuve, mais Gwen choisit de ne pas laisser les choses là où elles étaient et revint à l'attaque.

« En plus, Al ne se plaint jamais de votre père, lui. Si ça se trouve, c'est toi le problème dans l'histoire. »

Je m'éjectai brutalement loin de mon banc, pris d'une colère trop violente et soudaine pour pouvoir me retenir, et pointai un doigt menaçant dans la direction de son visage.

« Reviens me dire ça en face, pour voir! »

Bondissant sur l'occasion, Gwen contourna la table et, la tête relevée et le regard dédaigneux, s'avança vers moi.

« C'est quoi ton problème? T'es trop con pour comprendre que t'as de la chance? »

Incapable de supporter la provocation, je bondis dans sa direction et lui enfonçai violemment mon épaule dans l'estomac. Puis, je m'acharnai à lui asséner de violents coups de poings en plein ventre. Il se replia vers l'avant de douleur et tenta de reculer, mais j'avais refermé mes doigts sur l'une de ses épaules, le retenant prêt de moi tout en continuant de frapper. Il changea donc de stratégie et, glissant un bras entre nous deux, appuya son poignet sur ma gorge et se mit à pousser, me forçant à reculer si je ne voulais pas étouffer. Je le lâchai donc, et m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Winry me tira violemment vers l'arrière et Al s'agrippa à mon bras droit, afin de me retenir. Ainsi entravé et craignant une contre-attaque, je levai le regard vers Gwen et découvrit que Lin s'était imposé entre nous deux. Son impressionnante carrure faisant son effet, il s'affairait à repousser prudemment Gwen plus loin, l'empêchant de me rejoindre tout en tentant de le calmer. Mon frère et Winry me forcèrent alors à faire demi-tour et l'un d'eux – je ne l'identifiai pas sous le contrecoup de l'adrénaline – me murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« - Aller viens, on s'en va …

- Un instant ! »

Je me figeai, ayant d'ores et déjà reconnu la voix tonitruante du directeur qui venait sans aucun doute possible d'assister à toute la scène. Même s'il avait une bonne réputation au sein de l'école, il était surtout reconnu pour son manque de tolérance vis-à-vis des idioties ou de la violence. Alors qu'il s'approchait de nous, des éclairs dans les yeux, je réalisai que le spectacle que nous venions de lui offrir était ni plus ni moins que le mélange idéal de ces deux éléments. Stupide et violente, même si courte. Je baissai nerveusement les yeux, comprenant que je ne retournerais probablement pas en classe cet après-midi. Le directeur s'arrêta près de nous, nous toisa un instant avec gravité, une lueur de déception dans le regard, puis finalement soupira d'une voix pesante :

« Dans mon bureau, tous les deux. »

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'argumenter – j'étais coupable et je le savais – je ramassai mes affaires et me dirigeai lentement vers le bureau du principal, ne me réjouissant qu'à peine des lamentations de Gwen qui tentait de s'innocenter dans mon dos. Il sembla toutefois rapidement comprendre que d'argumenter ne servait à rien et se lança sur mes traces, le bruit de ses bottes foulant le sol accompagnant celui de mes pas. Je l'entendis murmurer un juron auquel je répondis d'un long soupir et, agacé de me sentir suivit, mais sachant pertinemment que de l'envoyer promener serait stupide puisque nous nous rendions au même endroit, je me contentai de montrer le chemin. Finalement, arrivé devant le bureau du proviseur, j'hésitai un court instant avant de frapper. Sa secrétaire, une jeune femme trapue au bronzage rougis, vint nous ouvrir et nous indiqua deux chaises sur l'une desquelles je m'assis en attendant le retour du directeur. Gwen préféra s'appuyer contre le mur et se mit à toiser passionnément l'extrémité de ses bottes, les bras croisés sur son torse témoignant de son évidente mauvaise humeur. Le directeur arriva cinq minutes plus tard à peine et entra dans son bureau, à l'intérieur duquel il nous invita. Je l'y suivis, précédant de nouveau Gwen qui traînait des pieds avec agacement. Le directeur lui adressa un regard réprobateur, puis nous indiqua à son tour de nous asseoir devant sa table de travail. Puis, il fouilla dans ses dossiers, en sortit deux formulaires et les étendit devant lui, s'occupant à les remplir.

« Alors. Vous avez l'intention de vous obstiner à dire que vous n'avez rien fait et que je suis injuste? »

Il prononça ces mots avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est habitué à ce genre de situation, tout en lançant un regard las à Gwen, qui se contenta de détourner le sien brusquement, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit qui l'avait fait sursauter. Je secouai lentement la tête en signe de négation et plaquai le dos contre le dossier de ma chaise, attendant que tombe la sentence.

« Tant mieux. »

Il nous demanda nos noms et celui de notre professeur titulaire, puis retomba dans le silence, écrivant d'une écriture habile et précipitée sur les deux feuilles, avant de nous en tendre une chacun.

« Vous savez que la violence n'est pas acceptée dans cet établissement, qu'elle soit verbale ou physique. Je ne peux fermer les yeux sur la scène qui m'ait été donné de voir, et vous serez donc expulsés tous les deux pendant deux jours. Vous pourrez revenir vendredi matin. Maintenant, allez me faire signer ça par votre professeur titulaire, puis rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Vous y passerez l'après-midi à copier, jusqu'à la fin des cours. »

De la main, il nous fit signe de filer, avant d'ajouter, le ton presque nostalgique :

« J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas.»

Ni Gwen, ni moi n'ajoutâmes mots tandis que nous sortions l'un à la suite de l'autre du bureau du directeur, puis de celui de la secrétaire, pour finalement nous diriger vers la classe de Mustang. Les cours de l'après-midi ayant déjà commencés, il daigna nous accorder un peu de temps à contrecœur et signa les feuilles annonçant notre expulsion temporaire, devant laquelle il répondit par un sourire suffisant.

« Une bagarre en pleine cafétéria, sous le nez du directeur? » s'exclama-t-il en rigolant, avant de nous rendre nos copies.

« Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise … J'aurais peut-être quelque chose pour vous aider à arranger ça. »

Sur ce, il retourna à sa classe, nous fermant la porte au visage et nous laissant aussi estomaqués l'un que l'autre. Je me détournai le premier, en grommelant un ''espèce de taré'', avant de me lancer d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, où nous devions certainement être attendus.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, même si de copier pendant deux heures ne constituait pas à proprement parler mon activité favorite. Lorsque la clocha annonçant la fin de la journée sonna, je me levai en silence et donnai ma copie au surveillant avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, me mêlant à la foule d'étudiants pressés de rentrer chez eux. Je perdis ainsi Gwen de vue et pu quitter l'école sans avoir à supporter un dernier sarcasme de sa part. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre Al, ne me jugeant actuellement pas être une agréable compagnie pour quiconque. Arrivé à la maison, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit, inspirant profondément afin de me calmer. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que mon frère n'arrive à son tour, me permettant d'apaiser ma colère. Je tendis l'oreille, l'écoutant monter les marches. Un court silence dénonça un moment d'hésitation, avant qu'il ne regagne sa propre chambre, probablement pour faire ses devoirs. Je me relevai et sortis de mon sac la feuille remise par le directeur. Loin de moi l'idée de m'abaisser à expliquer la situation à mon paternel pour qu'il accepte de signer, j'installai la feuille sur mon bureau de travail. Armé d'un crayon à l'encre, je traçai grossièrement la signature que je lui avais inventée depuis son retour. Je m'étais toujours refusé de lui faire signer mes examens, encore moins mes notes disciplinaires, jugeant que ça ne le concernait pas, puisqu'il n'avait pas été là toutes les autres années durant pour s'intéresser à ma progression scolaire. Ça ne commencerait certainement pas maintenant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à achever la signature, le téléphone sonna et je sursautai. Ma main tressauta, et une longue et hideuse marque s'étendit sur la feuille, me faisant grimacer avant de retenir une exclamation de colère. Je serrai nerveusement les poings autour du crayon, en fixant la marque sans savoir comment je pourrais l'intégrer à la signature. La voix d'Alphonse, qui avait répondu, annonça que l'appel était pour moi, de la part de Winry. J'hésitai, me disant que le moment était bien mal choisit pour recevoir un sermon, puis me dit qu'elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de se déranger à appeler seulement pour m'engueuler. Elle aurait attendu Vendredi. Je descendis donc rejoindre Alphonse, qui me tendit le combiné tout en souriant, d'un sourire mal à l'aise. Intrigué, je répondis en me détournant légèrement, et d'une voix plutôt impatiente.

« - Ed?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Les profs m'ont demandé de te faire parvenir les devoirs à faire pour Vendredi. »

Elle me laissa un moment pour rassembler de quoi noter, puis se lançai sur une liste relativement imposante. Monsieur Havoc avait laissé plusieurs travaux à l'intention de sa classe, puisqu'il était absent, et je devais faire tout ce qui avait été donné. La voix de Winry s'affaiblit un instant alors qu'elle semblait hésiter. Puis, elle continua :

« Monsieur Mustang a aussi donné une tâche, à remettre Vendredi. Une préparation de laboratoire, à faire en équipe de deux. »

Elle marqua une pause, et je l'entendis soupirer au bout du fil. Amer, je me remémorai les paroles de Mustang : Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise … J'aurais peut-être quelque chose pour vous aider. Je fermai les yeux et fronçai les sourcils.

« Vas-y, crache le morceau. De toute façon j'ai deviné. »

Elle hésita encore un moment, et je la vis mentalement se mordiller l'ongle avant de prononcer, prudente :

« Comme vous étiez les deux seuls absents, il t'a mis en équipe avec Gwen. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Et à tous mes potentiels lecteurs silencieux: un review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à rédiger et permet à l'auteur de s'améliorer. Sans parler que ça fait toujours plaisir!


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages présents dans le manga ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' et qui sont utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont l'oeuvre d'Hiromu Arkawa.

Je rappel aussi que j'ai pris la liberté de changer le nom d'Envy, pour celui de ''Gwen Gildas''.

Avant de poster, je voudrais adresser un merci tout spécial à **Matsuyama** et à **Sabine02**, qui ont généreusement commenté chacun de mes chapitres, ainsi que **Tak'** et **Luka Tatsumi**, qui ont eux aussi eu la gentillesse de donner leur avis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_« Comme vous étiez les deux seuls absents, il t'a mis en équipe avec Gwen. »_

**CHAPITRE 5**

Je secouai légèrement la tête, un faux sourire marquant mon visage alors que je m'imaginais d'ores et déjà mon professeur de science jubilant du mauvais coup qu'il venait de me jouer.

«Le salaud … » murmurai-je pour moi-même tout en ouvrant les yeux.

« - C'est pas grave, je le ferai seul. De toute façon Gwen refusera de travailler avec moi.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir mettre de côté ta fierté et marquer le nom de Gwen au côté du tien pour le laisser profiter du résultat de ton travail, parce que Mustang a dit qu'il vous mettrait zéro à tous les deux si vous ne faisiez pas la préparation ensemble. »

Je me hérissai en m'imaginant le laisser obtenir ma note. C'était comme de faire ses devoirs à sa place, et je compris que je ne pourrais m'abaisser à cela. Je remerciai vaguement Winry avant de raccrocher, réfléchissant à une solution quant à ce travail. Je savais toutefois qu'il n'existait pas des centaines de moyens : sois je faisais le travail avec Gwen, sois je le faisais seul. Dans les deux cas, il me fallait consentir à sacrifier un peu de mon orgueil, mais de travailler pour lui m'était tout simplement insupportable. Je préférais encore avoir à subir sa bête arrogance pendant quelques heures et le forcer à travailler un peu pour gagner sa note. Au moins je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir tout fait pour lui.

« Hors de question qu'il vienne ici, par contre … » grommelai-je pour moi-même tout en remontant dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de m'expliquer à Al.

Le laisser venir chez moi? Et puis quoi, encore? S'aurait été lui montrer dans quel endroit pitoyable j'habitais avec le reste de ma famille. La maison achetée par mon père était petite, vieille et jaunie, même si nous tâchions de l'entretenir de notre mieux. L'emmener ici aurait été … honteux. C'était le mot juste. J'avais trop honte de ma propre demeure pour oser y traîner mon actuel pire ennemi.

Je remontai à ma chambre et refermai bruyamment la porte, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'éviter le pire. Étendu à plat ventre sur le lit, le front installé sur l'oreiller et les bras étendus le long du corps, je passai un long moment à méditer sur le sujet sans trouver de solution. De toute façon, il n'en existait pas d'entièrement satisfaisante. J'allais devoir me montrer moins catégorique sur ce coup, si je ne voulais pas couler ce travail. Après une profonde inspiration, je décidai que je ne lui laisserais pas le choix.

Je me levai et redescendis afin de rappeler Winry, laquelle me donna le numéro de Schieska. Après trois sonneries, la mère de la jeune femme répondit et m'indiqua d'attendre un court instant, le temps que sa fille prenne l'appel. Lorsque Schieska salua, sa voix trahit un certain inconfort, qui ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'elle demanda, aussitôt après, qui était à l'appareil. Elle ne devait pas souvent recevoir de coup de téléphone.

Lorsque j'eu terminé de lui expliquer la situation – elle ne faisait visiblement pas entièrement confiance à mes intentions – elle accepta de me donner le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse de Gwen. Je notai le tout, bien que n'ayant pas l'intention de l'appeler avant de me pointer chez lui. Sinon il protesterait. Je la remerciai et, plus confiant que jamais, remontai à ma chambre en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, indiquant l'arrivée d'Hohenheim.

Alphonse ne parla pas de mon renvoi temporaire lors du repas, se contentant d'aborder des sujets banals auxquels Hohenheim faisait probablement semblant de s'intéresser. Il ne me questionna qu'à peine sur ma journée, et je ne répondis que par oui ou par non, ignorant les questions qui nécessitaient l'utilisation de plus d'un mot. Il se découragea donc rapidement, comme toujours, et plongea lentement sur son assiette alors que j'achevais la mienne.

* * *

J'inspirai profondément et pris le temps de stabiliser mon sac sur mes épaules afin qu'il ne me gêne pas dans la manœuvre à venir, avant de frapper trois grands coups à la porte de la maison de Gwen.

Toute la journée je m'étais mentalement préparé à ce moment, tentant de modérer mon appréhension et mon angoisse afin de ne pas me permettre de douter, mais je demeurais inquiet, sachant que la réussite de l'acte que j'allais entreprendre dépendait non seulement de moi, mais aussi de Gwen. Si jamais ce dernier décidait de ne pas coopérer malgré tout, je n'y pourrais absolument rien.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper de nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit. Gwen apparut dans l'embrasure et, en me reconnaissant, fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard à la fois agacé et étonné. Puis, il questionna d'une voix incertaine :

« Comment tu sais que j'habites ici? »

Je haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas causer de problèmes à Schieska, et évitai de répondre en engageant aussitôt la conversation sur la raison de ma venue.

« Mustang nous a mis ensemble pour le laboratoire de Vendredi, et on doit faire la préparation. »

Il fronça le nez, l'idée lui déplaisant certainement, avant de soupirer un : « Un devoir non fait de plus ou de moins, je m'en tape. Si tu veux faire c'travail, fait-le tout seul. »

Puis, comme je m'étais imaginé, il se recula avec dans l'intention de refermer la porte. Mais, décidé à ne pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement, je profitai de l'espace qu'il libéra en se reculant pour bondir à l'intérieur de son appartement, m'y faufilant avant qu'il ne ferme. Aussitôt, l'apparence de la pièce me frappa de plein fouet.

Au travers d'une fenêtre fissurée filtraient quelques rayons de lumière incertains, si faibles qu'ils n'éclairaient la pièce qu'en partie. Accrochée au plafond et enclenchée par une chaînette, une ampoule chassait maladroitement l'obscurité, dévoilant les pitoyables dimensions de la pièce et son ridicule ameublement. Alors que la peinture qui avait autrefois dû être bourgogne s'écaillait et tombait, le plâtre jauni par l'âge réapparaissait à la surface, donnant au mur une apparence négligée, abandonnée. Au centre de la pièce avait été installée une causeuse sur laquelle s'éparpillaient quelques couvertures dépliées et amoncelées sur l'un des bras. Un oreiller, appuyé sur le flanc du lit improvisé, gisait comme si on l'y avait projeté. À moins d'un mètre, une courte table au bois verni mais fendu constituait le seul meuble physiquement acceptable jusque là.

Tout au fond, un réfrigérateur miniature épaulait une petite cuisinière qui semblait vivre ses vieux jours. Quelques armoires presque entassées les unes sur les autres présentaient une petite collection de vaisselle, de vêtements et quelques livres. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus un petit couloir qui menait à ce qui semblait être une chambre à coucher, mais l'obscurité qui y régnait m'empêchait d'en remarquer les détails. Entre les deux pièces, creusée dans le mur du couloir, s'ouvrait finalement ce qui devait être une petite salle de bain.

C'était franchement embarrassant. Moi qui avais été trop dégoûté de ma maison pour y inviter Gwen, me trouvais à présent dans un minuscule appartement tout simplement lamentable, et sans y avoir été invité, qui plus est. J'avais honte, honte de m'être ainsi infiltré chez lui sans qu'il m'ait appelé à le faire, honte d'avoir percé à jour son secret contre sa volonté. Honte, devant cette extrême pauvreté, d'avoir été embarrassé de ma propre vie. À l'instant, je fermai les yeux en espérant ne jamais être entré dans cet appartement, ne jamais avoir découvert cette pièce où, semblait-il, Gwen vivait et dormait.

Je sentais sa présence dans mon dos, devinais son malaise certainement encore plus intense que le mien, et j'ignorais bien comment réagir. Comment … ne pas l'humilier davantage? En m'excusant, en faisant comme si de rien n'était? En partant, tout simplement? Je ne savais que faire, mais j'eu soudain le réflexe de me retourner vers lui, en pensant qu'en plus d'être embarrassé, il devait être en colère. Hors, je n'avais aucune envie de m'exposer à un débordement de violence imprévu.

Je le découvris toutefois très calme. Il m'observait, l'air un peu abasourdit certes, et son regard fuyant le mien, mais il ne semblait pas énervé plus que d'habitude.

À vrai dire, il semblait même être plus calme que lorsque je me trouvais en sa présence, au bahut. J'ouvris la bouche, avec dans l'intention de m'excuser, avant de la refermer presque aussitôt, coupé dans mon élan. Je détournai lentement le regard, lançant un autre coup d'œil à la ronde. Puis soudainement, ses doigts s'emparèrent de mon bras, et il me tira vers lui tout en reculant.

En une fraction de seconde, son regard avait changé. Il semblait à présent redouter le pire et, tout en tirant violemment sur mon bras, il s'écria :

« Dégage! »

Abasourdis, je me laissai entraîner sur quelques pas, avant de bloquer les jambes par réflexe et de tirer violemment mon bras pour me dégager de sa poigne. Il perdit prise et, ce faisant, lâcha la poignée de porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir pour s'avancer de nouveau vers moi.

« - Attend! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Rien, je veux pas que tu restes ici plus longtemps. »

Je soupirai, le comprenant d'une part, mais jugeant sa réaction excessive. Après tout, le mal étant fait, il avait beau avoir honte de ce qui lui servait de maison, rien ne servait de me jeter dehors aussi brutalement. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Je reculai de nouveau d'un pas, m'éloignant de lui alors qu'il tentait, visiblement, de chercher un moyen de me faire sortir.

« - Et le travail? lançais-je, tentant de le calmer en changeant de sujet. J'suis venu ici pour qu'on fasse cette préparation de laboratoire ensemble, je ne partirai pas aussi facilement. »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, le regard fuyant et toujours aussi nerveux. Puis, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Okay, j'la ferai avec toi, cette préparation, mais pas ici! »

Sur ce, il s'empara de son propre sac à dos qui traînait non loin de la porte, et fit demi-tour vers cette dernière. Il se figea toutefois avant que sa main ne touche la poignée, et j'aperçus au creux de son regard une lueur de panique. Puis il recula, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sans même qu'il y ait touché.

Tandis qu'il s'écartait, une femme entra dans l'appartement d'une démarche aussi digne qu'assurée. La tête haute et la poitrine relevée, elle avançait avec une telle prestance qu'il me sembla inconcevable qu'elle puisse se trouver dans une pièce aussi pauvre, aussi affreuse que celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Ce n'était pas elle qui faisait tache dans le paysage : le décor tout entier était indigne de sa présence. Le vieux mur écaillé devant lequel elle se trouvait semblait être une insulte à son image.

Sans nous adresser le moindre petit regard, elle retira la veste d'été qu'elle portait par-dessus une tenue aux bretelles minces tout à fait commune mais qui, sur elle, paraissait outrageusement flatteuse. Alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, sa chevelure chatoyante glissa de ses épaules et ondula dans son dos, dévoilant, juste au dessus du cœur, un tatouage sur lequel je n'osai m'attarder trop longtemps, de peur qu'elle ne le remarquer et, surtout, de peur que Gwen s'imagine que je puisse être captivé par le décolleté de sa mère …

Car, il n'y avait pas à douter de leur lien de parenté : la ressemblance entre les deux individus ne se limitait pas seulement à la couleur de leurs cheveux et à la pâleur de leur peau. Tous deux possédaient le même visage lisse, aux traits à la fois nets et doux et aux formes rondes légèrement enfantines. Leurs yeux aux couleurs anormales différaient, mais la ligne fine et arquée de leurs sourcils était exactement la même.

Plus que tout, cependant, leur ressemblance se manifestait de par l'énergie, la puissance qu'ils dégageaient tout autour d'eux. Le mépris qu'ils transmettaient semblait irradier de leur corps. Toutefois, lorsque le regard de la femme se posa finalement sur moi, je me souvins de l'arrogance qui avait semblé émaner de Gwen à chaque fois qu'il m'était arrivé de le voir et constatai qu'elle semblait à présent extrêmement maladroite, comparée à la froideur que cette femme dégageait de par tous les pores de sa peau.

Pendant quelques instants, elle demeura immobile, à me toiser en silence. Son regard était agressif à un point que je ne pu même pas me résoudre à la soutenir : je fis mine de m'intéresser à Gwen et, prudemment, en me tournant vers lui, constatai que la femme faisait de même. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de moi et se lança dans une longue contemplation de son rejeton, qui me permit de fixer de nouveau mon attention sur elle. Son corps comme ses yeux ne semblaient rien exprimer. Elle était froide des orteils à la racine des cheveux, et même jusqu'aux reflets de sa crinière de jais.

Soudainement, une nouvelle silhouette, plus carrée et incertaine s'incrusta dans le petit hall d'entrée en chancelant. Un homme, bien habillé mais visiblement éméché, entra à la suite de la femme et se colla fièrement à son dos, soufflant dans sa chevelure ondulée et appuyant une main sur sa hanche, tout en dégageant ses pieds de ses souliers.

Elle le repoussa doucement d'un simple haussement d'épaule et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, pour venir s'arrêter de nouveau non loin de Gwen. Elle ne lui manifesta toutefois pas plus de sentiment que plus tôt et se détourna pour lancer un regard à l'homme qui, s'étant aperçu de notre présence à tous les deux, s'était figé pour nous observer avec un air contrarié. Puis, captant le regard de la femme, il quitta l'entrée et se pressa vers elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Vous feriez mieux de sortir, gamins! Vous avez pas l'âge requis. »

Je sursautai face au sous-entendu beaucoup trop évident, et me sentis pâlir en voyant la main de l'homme se mettre à caresser avec empressement le ventre de la mère de Gwen, puis remonter, lentement mais certainement, vers sa poitrine. À nouveau, elle se dégagea, mais uniquement pour entraîner son compagnon à sa suite, vers la petite chambre au fond du couloir.

Au même moment, Gwen sortit de sa torpeur et se jeta sur moi. Profitant du fait que la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte, il me poussa vivement à l'extérieur de chez lui et sortit à ma suite.

« Tu racontes ça à quelqu'un et j'te jure que je te tuerai, t'entends?! »

Son brusque assaut m'ayant fait perdre l'équilibre, je me retrouvais à présent assis par terre, à quelques pas de lui à peine, trop abasourdis pour songer à me relever ou même à dire quoi que ce soit. Je me contentai donc de lever la tête dans sa direction, sans pour autant oser croiser son regard. La scène à laquelle je venais d'assister, toute cette histoire était trop étrange et … sale pour que je puisse me faire une opinion de la situation. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais bien interprété ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais toutefois certain d'une chose : Lorsque l'homme s'était adressé à nous, la respiration de Gwen était devenue sifflante de rage et son visage, d'une pâleur à faire peur. J'avais senti la haine irradier de lui comme jamais auparavant, et pendant un instant, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur l'adulte, non pas seulement pour lui taper un peu sur la tête, mais pour le tuer.

J'inspirai profondément et, réalisant que j'étais toujours assis sur le béton fendu de l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée, je fis mine de me relever. Gwen m'y aida en s'emparant de la poignée de mon sac à dos, me tirant sur mes pieds tout en m'ordonnant à nouveau de partir. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, lorsqu'un rire féminin et plus que subjectif s'échappa de la porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. J'eu le réflexe de me retourner, avant de rougir brusquement en entendant le rire de l'homme se mêler à celui de la mère de Gwen. Le fils, quant à lui, s'était raidi et, d'où je me trouvais, je pouvais parfaitement voir que ses poings violemment serrés tremblaient. Avant que d'autres exclamations embarrassantes ne s'échappent, il ferma la porte derrière lui et me lança une ultime fois :

« Dégage … »

Sa voix elle-même était pâle, démunie de son ironie habituelle, emplie seulement d'une colère telle qu'elle en semblait triste. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration et me reculai d'un pas, enfonçant non sans crainte mon regard dans le sien.

« On a toujours ce travail à faire. Tu veux venir chez moi? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, ayant probablement oublié ce projet depuis un moment – depuis l'arrivée de sa mère, en fait. Puis, plutôt que de refuser sans plus discuter, comme je m'y attendais, il jeta un regard derrière lui, en direction de la porte close, et hésita un moment.

Puis il s'avança vers moi et, même, me dépassa en m'assénant un coup d'épaule au passage.

« Tu viens? » râla-t-il en se lançant déjà sur le chemin, le pas rageur.

Je le rejoignis et marchai à ses côtés en silence, n'osant avancer le moindre mot pour engager la conversation. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'engager le moindre sujet sans que ce dernier ne dérive sur ce qui venait de se passer, et même si je manquais normalement de tact, j'avais tout de même assez de bon sens pour comprendre que l'arrivée de sa mère l'avait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise que moi. Avec raison.

Alors que nous marchions, je me permis tout de même de laisser glisser un :

« Tu peux rester dormir, si tu veux. » auquel il répondit d'un grommellement incompréhensible.

Je ne tentai même pas d'en comprendre le sens. Je me contentai d'accorder mon pas au sien, le dirigeant sans un mot vers chez moi, me demandant comment Al et Hohenheim allaient réagir. Surtout Al, puisque ce dernier était au courant à propos de notre relation tendue. Mon père, lui, ferait probablement mine de reconnaître en Gwen un ami que je n'aurais pas invité à la maison depuis longtemps. Il ne parvenait à se rappeler que du visage et du nom de Winry, aussi croyait-il toujours avoir à faire à un ami que je lui avais déjà présenté. Et à chaque fois je le laissais se ridiculiser devant les inconnus, par pur plaisir de le voir se monter une réputation d'hypocrite.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	6. Chapter 6

Je me répète de chapitre en chapitre, mais merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un review; chaque commentaire me fait plaisir, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

* * *

Comme l'après-midi n'était pas encore très avancée, la maison était dénuée de vie à notre arrivée. Alphonse n'était pas encore rentré de l'école, et il devait lui rester plus d'un cours et demi avant que sa journée ne se termine. Quant à Hohenheim, il ne risquait pas d'arriver avant une bonne heure encore. Nous disposions donc d'un peu de temps pour tenter de nous remettre de nos émotions, ou au moins de nous apaiser un peu.

En entrant, Gwen lança un bref coup d'œil à la ronde, avant de se désintéresser de l'apparence de la pièce et de se laisser lourdement tomber dans l'une des causeuses du salon. Je ressentis un nouvel élan de honte : j'avais eu si peur de perdre la face en lui laissant entrevoir notre semblant de pauvreté, et pourtant, à présent que j'avais constaté l'état de sa demeure, je réalisais que la mienne devait paraître tout à fait confortable et aisée à ses yeux.

Mal à l'aise, je lui proposai – tout en sachant fort bien qu'il refuserait – de boire ou de manger quelque chose. Comme prévu, il secoua brièvement la tête sans même daigner lever le regard vers moi. Je me déchaussai et m'installai dans la seconde causeuse, avant de hisser mon sac à dos sur mes genoux pour y fouiller. J'en sortis les consignes du travail, rédigées de ma main, ainsi que quelques feuilles vierges, avant d'abandonner le tout sur le bras du fauteuil, réalisant que je n'avais ni le cœur ni la tête à travailler. Comme il ne manifestait pas l'envie de percer le silence, je me contentai de blottir mon menton au creux de ma main en observant nonchalamment l'écran éteint de la télévision. Songeant que d'allumer détendrait peut-être légèrement l'atmosphère, je lançai un regard à la ronde pour localiser la télécommande. Toutefois, comme elle reposait au sol, presque aux pieds de Gwen, je laissai tomber cette idée et levai les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant tout en tentant de ne pas trop songer à la situation. Chose particulièrement difficile, puisque d'innombrables questions n'avaient de cesse de traverser mon esprit sans que j'ose les prononcer à voix haute, par crainte de ranimer la colère de Gwen.

Non que j'aie peur de lui, loin de là! J'avais surtout peur de l'humilier davantage, car même si je n'étais pas certain de la situation exacte de cette famille particulière, il était facile de déduire que la relation entre la mère de Gwen et l'homme qui l'accompagnait n'était pas des plus saines, et que le contexte de cette rencontre n'était probablement pas très flatteur, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Or, je ne pouvais pas même m'imaginer la honte qu'il devait ressentir en sachant que j'étais à présent au courant de ce secret. Sans parler de la frustration, de l'humiliation quotidienne que devait lui faire vivre cette vérité. Moi-même, je n'aurais certainement pas pu vivre en sachant que pour gagner sa vie et assurer notre survie, à moi et à Al, notre mère se … prostituait?

Étais-ce vraiment le cas, ou est-ce que je sautais trop vite aux conclusions? Peut-être, cet homme était-il le beau-père de Gwen, avec qui il n'entretenait pas une très bonne relation – quoi de plus surprenant, étant donné les propos suggestifs de l'homme et le caractère impulsif du fils? Ou bien, s'agissait-il tout simplement d'une aventure d'un soir?  
Ce que je trouvais le plus étrange, c'est que cette scène s'était déroulée en plein après-midi, et bien que je n'aie rien d'un professionnel en la matière, il me semblait plus logique que les péripatéticiennes agissent de soir et de nuit. Pas en pleine journée, à la vue de tous! J'avais toujours méprisé les gens qui offraient des faveurs sexuelles contre de l'argent, et il en était de même pour cette femme, ce même si la première impression avait été très forte.

Pourtant, du fait que je connaissais Gwen, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ennemi d'école, je me sentais coupable de la juger si rapidement. Et si je faisais fausse route? Si, au bout du compte, je me trompais? Comme s'il avait suivit toute cette réflexion intérieure, Gwen se manifesta soudainement en laissant entendre, d'un ton persiflant :

- Te fais pas d'fausses idées.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, je dégageai mon menton de ma paume et enfonçai les épaules dans le matelas de la causeuse. Ce semblant de menace ne m'éclairait en rien, et le mépris que j'avais senti à travers ses mots me rappelant en partie pourquoi je le détestais autant, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le relançai sur le sujet.

- C'est à dire?

- Ma mère couche pas avec tous les pitoyables imbéciles qui seraient prêts à payer pour s'offrir son corps. Elle …

Il se tu brusquement et inclina la tête, la colère et le dégoût qui l'animait quittant ses traits pour céder la place à un semblant de détresse. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il observait ses pieds sans les voir et avait appuyé les mains sur ses tempes. Je n'aurais pu dire s'il réfléchissait ou s'il cherchait tout simplement le courage de continuer sur sa lancée. A mes yeux, il semblait tout simplement avoir très envie de vomir. Si bien que lorsqu'il se redressa en inspirant profondément, j'étais à deux doigts de lui proposer une chaudière.

- Elle fait ça pour pouvoir continuer de travailler …

Il fit mine de se tourner vers moi, mais en fut incapable et préféra darder le regard droit sur la porte d'entrée. Je remarquai ses mâchoires serrées et sa respiration redevenue légèrement saccadée. Ayant plus ou moins compris le sens de cette dernière révélation, je m'apprêtai à l'interroger plus en profondeur, mais il me devança.

- Ma mère n'a jamais terminé ses études. Elle est brillante mais comme elle n'a pas de diplôme, aucun employeur n'est prêt à l'engager pour un salaire suffisant. C'était mon père qui nous faisait vivre, avant. Sauf que depuis sa mort, y'a huit mois, on est assistés sociaux… et pendant un moment, ça a suffit. On se serrait un peu la ceinture, mais ça fonctionnait. Mais le problème avec le Bien-être social c'est que dès qu'on trouve un travail, on peut plus en bénéficier. Or, il s'trouve que l'alcoolique qui a tué mon père dans un accident de la route a, du même coup, fauché la vie de mes deux cousines. Depuis, mon oncle est inconsolable : il boit à la bouteille et fume la cigarette en quantité industrielle. Il a déjà trois tentatives de suicide à son actif…

Il cessa de parler un instant, et j'aperçus au fond de son regard une lueur de reproche, une haine telle que pendant un moment j'eu l'impression qu'il n'en voulait pas à son oncle pour avoir tenté de s'enlever la vie mais plutôt de ne pas y être parvenu.

- … et comme c'est son frère, ma mère refuse de l'abandonner à son sort. Il est sans le sou, alors elle s'est trouvée un travail de serveuse de nuit dans un vieux restaurant afin de pouvoir l'aider à se payer un appartement et même des rencontres avec un psychologue. Elle ne s'est pas déclarée pour pouvoir continuer de profiter de l'assistance sociale, et son patron l'a vite découvert. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes, alors il a voulu la renvoyer… et ils en sont venus à ce compromis.

Son récit visiblement terminé, il ramena de nouveau son regard sur la porte, le visage figé dans un rictus de dégoût. Quant à moi, j'évitai de passer le moindre commentaire sur le sujet, considérant que cette explication n'était pas moins dégradante et méprisable que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à comprendre qu'on puisse en venir à de tels moyens, la situation ne me semblait pas justifier le recours. Je m'abstins toutefois de le préciser et me contentai de ponctuer le récit d'un simple ''Ah…'', faute de mieux. Par ailleurs, cette femme m'avait fait trop forte impression pour que je puisse la condamner aussi rapidement. Si je n'en avais pas eu la preuve sous les yeux un peu plus tôt, je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru en l'histoire que Gwen venait de me livrer.

Alors que je me laissais aller à ces réflexions, le silence entre nous perdurait et tous deux tâchions d'éviter le regard de l'autre. J'avais compris bien plus tôt qu'il s'était vidé le cœur sans vraiment y réfléchir, probablement uniquement car l'occasion s'était présentée à lui et qu'il n'avait pas voulu la laisser passer. Peut-être étais-ce la première fois qu'il en parlait?  
Dans tous les cas, il paraissait à présent embarrassé par son honnêteté. Quant à moi, je ne savais comment réagir. J'étais naturellement une plaie lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter mes amis, alors comment espérer pouvoir aider un pseudo ennemi? La solution la plus logique s'imposa d'elle-même : changer de sujet.

J'en profitai donc pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et lui présentai le travail que j'avais mis de côté précédemment. Il en fit rapidement la lecture, puis nous regagnâmes tout naturellement la cuisine pour nous attabler et commencer à travailler.

***

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant, annonçant l'arrivée d'Alphonse. Étonné de ce retour hâtif, je me tournai vers le cadran intégré au micro-onde pour constater que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que nous avions commencé à travailler, et que donc, il était bel et bien l'heure qu'Al rentre. J'avais seulement perdu la notion du temps.

De l'entrée, mon frère me salua tout en se déchaussant et surgit bientôt dans la cuisine. Au même moment, Gwen leva les yeux de la préparation du laboratoire, presque achevée, en baillant. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Al se figea et nous lança à tous les deux un regard étonné et quelque peu méfiant. Regard que je comprenais très bien : il ne devait pas être tout à fait à l'aise de nous voir ensemble, puisque nous nous étions battus la veille seulement. En plus de me materner, Alphonse était très protecteur. Il aurait donc probablement préféré que je ne reste pas seul avec Gwen. Toutefois, ne voulant pas paraître trop distant, il nous salua tous les deux et entra dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre d'eau.

« - Votre travaille avance?

- Il est presque terminé. »

Je me tournai vers les feuilles éparpillées sur la table et séparai les notes de la préparation, soudainement démotivé.

« Mais j'en ai marre, on continuera demain. »

Gwen hocha de la tête et se leva à ma suite, tandis qu'Alphonse me lançait un regard torve, témoignant de son incompréhension. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'autre adolescent qui ramassait ses affaires, je lui résumai la situation, sans lui vendre le secret de Gwen, bien entendu.

Bien que ne comprenant pas mes raisons, il sembla accepter la situation et, après avoir bu son verre d'eau, regagna le deuxième étage. Je déposai mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, puis montai à ma chambre, où je me mis en tête d'installer un second lit. N'ayant pas de matelas supplémentaire, je dus utiliser ceux des causeuses du salon, que je disposai sur le sol de ma chambre avant d'y installer quelques couvertures et quelques oreillers. Gwen m'observa faire, l'air sceptique, mais sans pour autant douter de cette disposition.

De nouveau, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en produisant un vacarme agaçant et, cette fois, je sentis une pointe d'appréhension monter en moi. Je n'avais pas envie que Gwen rencontre mon père, mais à présent ce n'était plus un choix. C'était même une question de temps avant qu'il ne nous faille descendre pour manger.

« Nous y voilà, tu vas avoir la chance de rencontrer mon père … Peut-être qu'après tu me comprendras mieux. » ironisai-je en me remémorant sa saute d'humeur de la veille, à ce sujet.

Je sortis de la pièce et descendis pour rejoindre la cuisine, où Hohenheim s'était mis à fouiller dans les armoires, probablement à la recherche d'ingrédients qui, selon lui, se cuisineraient bien ensemble, car évidemment il ne devait pas s'être donné la peine de penser à aller acheter de quoi préparer un bon repas.

« Bonsoir, Edward. » lança-t-il sans quitter le vide du réfrigérateur du regard.

Puis il en referma la porte et, apercevant Gwen, adopta le même regard confus qu'à toutes les fois qu'il lui arrivait de rencontrer l'une de nos connaissances, à moi et à Alphonse.

« … Ah! Content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps! » finit-il par lancer en claquant amicalement l'épaule d'un Gwen estomaqué.

Il retourna ensuite à sa cuisine, sans plus s'intéresser à l'invité ou même demander jusqu'à quand ce dernier restait. Je m'avançai d'un pas pour lancer un coup d'œil à ce qu'il préparait, puis haussai les épaules et m'emparai du téléphone avant de quitter la pièce.

« Tu la prends à quoi, ta pizza? » lançais-je à Gwen tout en composant, bien décidé à ne pas même goûter au ragoût jambon-chou-fromage que mon père avait entrepris de préparer.

Nous nous étions finalement décidés pour une toute garnie. Ou plutôt, en tant que maître du téléphone, j'avais pris la responsabilité de la décision, puisque Gwen n'avait visiblement plus toute sa tête; il voulait une végétarienne*!

La pizza était arrivée une demi-heure plus tard. En entendant la sonnerie à l'entrée, mon père est aussitôt allé ouvrir et, de loin, je l'entendis répondre qu'il n'avait rien commandé. Je le rejoignis aussitôt et payai la pizza, avant de la prendre des mains des livreurs. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur ce dernier, mon père me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, étonné.

« - J'ai préparé à manger, tu sais.

- Hors de question que je goûte, mais empoisonne-toi si tu veux. »

Je le plantai là et allai rejoindre Al et Gwen qui attendaient dans le salon. Nous mangeâmes en silence, n'ayant pas grand-chose à nous dire, laissant de temps en temps la conversation s'installer d'elle-même avant de s'apaiser puis, parfois, mais rarement, de se raviver. Les sujets n'abondaient pas dû à la distance toute naturelle qui nous séparait, tous les trois, depuis le début. Je devais tout de même avouer que je me sentais plus à l'aise en présence de Gwen qu'en début d'avant-midi. De ne pas être constamment la cible de ses commentaires sardoniques aidait pour beaucoup, d'ailleurs…

Évidemment, Hohenheim ne vint pas nous rejoindre pour réclamer sa part ; il demeurait probablement dans la cuisine à achever de préparer son ragoût, et il était aussi bien là. Je l'y oubliai bien rapidement et, en signe de reconnaissance pour ne pas être venu nous déranger, laissai la boîte de la pizza traîner dans le salon, lui laissant la responsabilité de ramasser.  
Alphonse n'approuva visiblement pas mon choix et, plutôt que de monter à notre suite, alla jeter les restes de pizza, ranger les verres et recycler la boîte. Il s'attarda, et je l'entendis discuter avec mon père. Je décidai donc de ne pas l'attendre et regagnai de nouveau ma chambre, suivit de Gwen. Chacun de notre côté, nous nous occupâmes un moment à compléter les devoirs laissés aujourd'hui par les professeurs; Winry avait appelé peu avant l'arrivée de la pizza pour nous tenir informés.

Pour une fois, je pris tout mon temps pour compléter soigneusement les travaux réclamés, et je savais que de son côté mon invité faisait de même; en tant que pseudo ennemis, la soudaine proximité à laquelle nous étions confrontés représentait une épreuve de taille. À quoi nous affairer, comment nous distraire, alors que nous avions jusque là l'habitude de nous insulter mutuellement à chaque fois qu'il nous arrivait de nous croiser? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : nous n'avions qu'à tuer le temps jusqu'à une heure plus raisonnable pour s'endormir.

Et étant donné la pile de devoirs et de travaux que les professeurs avaient pris la peine de nous adresser, ce n'étaient pas les occupations qui manquaient, bien qu'elles ne soient ni diverses, ni intéressantes.

Lorsque finalement nous eûmes terminé, Gwen me laissa entendre qu'il souhaitait prendre une douche, et je lui indiquai négligemment la direction de la salle-de-bains, dans laquelle il disparut aussitôt. Je profitai de son absence pour enfiler un pyjama deux pièces et, réalisant qu'il n'en avait probablement pas apporté, en déposai un sur le lit improvisé, à son intention. Puis, je me glissai sous les couvertures, attendant qu'il libère la salle-de-bains pour aller me brosser les dents.

Il demeura enfermé un long moment, assez longtemps pour que je commence à me poser des questions quant à ce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur. Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à le déranger, lorsqu'Al apparu dans la cage d'escalier. Il avait lancé un regard à la ronde, puis m'avait rapidement rejoint.

« - Gwen est dans la salle-de-bains ?

- Hum. Depuis une demi-heure. »

J'avais haussé le ton sur ces derniers mots, ce à quoi le cloîtré avait répondu qu'il avait bientôt fini.

Comprenant au regard qu'il me lançait qu'il attendait d'avoir mon attention pour poursuivre, je daignai m'intéresser de nouveau à Al. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise, et cherchait même à fuir mon regard, mais il semblait tout de même bien décidé à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« - Tu devrais descendre pour parler à papa, je pense…

- Pourquoi? »

J'avais répondu aussitôt, franchement et d'une voix agacée, en m'interrogeant sérieusement sur la raison de cette soudaine déclaration. En quoi la situation nécessitait-elle que je me rabaisse à adresser la parole à pareil homme? Je ne voyais pas, et le sérieux dont Al faisait preuve me mettait à cran. Comme si cette conversation avait vraiment une certaine importance …

« - Parce que … Je crois qu'il y a certains sujets sur lesquels vous devriez discuter, pour trouver un terrain d'entente…

- Comme quoi? Son manque de talent en cuisine ou son incapacité à être un bon père?

- Ed, il ….»

À ce moment, la porte de la salle-de-bains s'était ouverte sur un Gwen en sous-vêtements, et visiblement tout à fait à l'aise dans cette tenue. Étonné, je m'écartai vivement en m'esclaffant, sans me soucier du volume de ma voix :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, imbécile?!! »

Ce à quoi il avait répondu d'un sourire mesquin, rehaussé de l'un de ses habituels sarcasmes.

« - Oh, pardon! Je voulais pas te choquer. Fillette!

- Ta gueule et habille-toi! J'ai laissé un pyjama sur ton lit.

- Hors de question que je m'habille en nunuche, comme toi. »

Il accepta tout de même d'enfiler le pantalon, mais s'entêta à demeurer torse nu, et tenta même de me convaincre de retirer ma chemise, en prétendant que ça faisait vraiment gamin et ridicule. C'est Al qui avait finalement entrepris de nous mettre au lit en fermant toutes les lumières de la chambre.

«Vous voulez que je vous lise une histoire, aussi?» avait-il ajouté tout en quittant la chambre.

Le commentaire avait visiblement amusé Gwen, qui s'était étendu dans son lit improvisé avant de s'enrouler fermement dans ses couvertures pour en retirer un peu de chaleur. Al nous avait souhaité bonne nuit et s'était effacé dans sa propre chambre. De mon lit, je pouvais toutefois voir qu'il n'en avait pas fermé la porte, contrairement à son habitude … Pour nous surveiller? L'idée me fit sourire, et je me détournai pour enfoncer la joue dans mon oreiller et me blottir sous mes couvertures.

« T'as quand même l'air d'un môme, avec ton pyjama rose. »

Ce à quoi j'avais répondu en lui envoyant mon second oreiller de toutes mes forces en plein visage. Il l'avait aussitôt enlacé de ses bras et serré contre son torse, avant de se retourner pour me présenter son dos.

« Tant pis, je le garde! »

Le silence s'était aussitôt réinstallé, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'avais pu percevoir une respiration lente et régulière provenant de la chambre d'Alphonse. C'était reposant, et je ne tardai pas à me détendre en l'écoutant, à me sentir sombrer dans le sommeil. Les pas traînant d'Hohenheim, qui passait devant la chambre pour se rendre à la sienne, me ramenèrent toutefois un moment à la réalité, et je soulevai une paupière pour observer son ombre qui disparaissait rapidement sur le mur du couloir.

Je soupirai et me retournai, décidé à replonger rapidement dans le sommeil, lorsqu'un détail me bondit soudain à l'esprit, ramené de l'avant par le simple passage de mon père. Un détail que je n'avais pas cru bon relever plus tôt, et qui m'était sortit de a tête par la suite. Un détail, toutefois, non négligeable, si important que je me sentais à présent vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir repensé même une seule fois durant la soirée.

Lentement, je me penchai par-dessus le lit en plissant les yeux, tentant de déterminer si mon compagnon de chambre dormait à présent. Puis je me laissai retomber contre mon oreiller et, doucement, murmurai :

«- Gwen?

- … Hmm? »

Il avait pris un moment à répondre, et sa voix n'était qu'à peine éveillée. Je l'avais certainement dérangé, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

« Mes condoléances … Pour ton père.»

* * *

* Pas d'offense à ceux qui aiment la pizza végétarienne. Je suis moi-même une fière partisane!

Je précise aussi qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne posterai plus forcément aux deux semaines. Je pourrais donner les obligations scolaires comme excuse, mais à vrai dire c'est surtout le peu de commentaires reçu qui me démotive. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic' pour autant; mes quelques reviewers valent grandement la peine que j'en continue la rédaction. Par contre, je ne me forcerai pas pour achever mes chapitres pour une date limite. Ils viendront quand ils viendront, et c'est tout.


End file.
